Total Drama Redemption in Action
by DuperGhoul TV
Summary: Sequel of Redemption Island. Read as 12 losers compete on the film lot as Blaineley hosts! Will Anne Maria and Dawn have bigger parts? Can LeShawna handle Harold vs Brick? Is Justin and Staci the perfect pair of villains? Will Beverly talk? Will DJ man up? Can Eva keep her temper? Is Bridgette leaving Geoff? All this and more in season 2 of Redemption. RATED TEEN FOR ADULT TOPICS
1. ep1: Lights, Camera, Redemption

Total Drama Redemption in Action

The camera shows various clips of the movie studio in Toronto, Canada. It showed at least ten areas around the studio from old western to a sci-fi stage. The camera then showed Blainley standing at the entrance of the studio. She waved and the camera came in closer.

"Back in 2007, or was it 2008, Chris had 22 campers on the island," she said. It showed the original logo on the left of the screen.

"Then in 2009 or whatever, Chris brought back 15 campers here to this film lot," Blainley continued. Then the action logo appeared on the right of the screen.

She swiped those away. "Then not so long ago, Chef hosted a redemption season filled with losers," the women said.

After she said that, a city bus came up to the film lot. Blainley smiled and laughed evilly.

"Now, while Chris and Chef host that All-star season, which is going to suck, I have brought back 12 losers to compete once again," Blainley said as the bus doors began to open.

The camera begins to fade away and zoom on to the entire lot again. "On Total! Drama! Redemption in Action!"

The screen then cuts to a shortened theme song and quickly returns to the film lot after the break.

"Welcome back. I'm Blainley your host on this redemption season of total drama," she stated as the first few people were walking off the bus.

The first was Justin. The model walked up to the host.

"First up is Justin. He tried to be the main villain in Action and Redemption island," Blainley said.

"I will succeed this time," Justin said.

"Next up is Dawn who barely did anything in Revenge of the island and Redemption Island," Blainley said.

The moon girl slowly walked over to Justin. "I got a bad felling about this," she said.

Staci came off the bus shouting, "And my great great great great..."

"Shut up," Eva said pushing her to the ground.

"Also we have Staci who can't keep her mouth shut and Eva whose temper got in the way," Blainley said.

Eva took a deep breath and walked over as Staci got back up.

Then Brick came out of the bus. "I'm ready," Brick said.

"Here is Brick MacAurther, who keeps helping the other team," Blainley stated.

Brick and Staci walked over to the others as Anne Maria stomped off the bus.

"Now Anne Maria, a girl who got little to no character development," Blainley said.

"Boys keep on using me, like Vito," Anne Maria huffed going over to the rest of the cast.

Then Geoff and Bridgette both got off the bus. "Glad you're here," Geoff said to his girl.

"I guess so," Bridgette said.

"Here is the two love birds, Geoff and Bridgette," Blainley said as the two walked over.

Then B aka Beverly came off the bus.

"Here's the silent genius Beverly," Blainley said.

Beverly grinned at Blainley as he walked over to the others.

Then Harold and LeShawna walked over to the cast. "Not this crap again," LeShawna shouted.

"It'll be great LeShawna," Harold replied.

"Boys and Girls, welcome Harold and LeShawna," Blainley announced.

"Are you sure I has to compete," a lone voice from the bus said.

Blainley laughed."Yes, or we will replace you with Mr. Coconut," Blainley said.

"OK fine," the voice said slowly exiting the bus revealing DJ.

"Last, but not least, is DJ," Blainley said.

"I don't want to do this," DJ cried making a few tears. The teddy bear looked down at the ground.

The camera quickly showed a few commercials, before going back.

After the break Blainley had an intern driving a tram. He parked in front of everyone.

"All right, let's start the tour for the cast that never came to Total Drama Action," Blainley said getting in the passenger seat.

Everyone else quickly got on the tram. DJ sobbed as he sat in the back. The tram then started to move along.

Geoff and Bridgette notice his worry and turn their heads his way. "What's wrong," Bridgette said.

"Is it that animal curse thing," Geoff pointed.

DJ looked up and started to talk through the tears. "No it's not that," the big guy spoke.

"I promised mama that I would NEVER compete again," DJ sobbed.

"Contract," Blainley shouted off camera.

The tram then came across the make-up-confessional. "There's our make-up-confessional," Blainley stated to the cast.

She then glared back and quickly added,"NOT MAKE-OUT DEPARTMENT!"

" We get the hint," Geoff and Bridgette shouted together.

Confession- "Not bad hair sprays in here," Anne Maria said. She darted her eyes back and forth, then grabbed a can of hair spray and stuffed it in her hair. She smiled leaving.

Confession- "Mama, I promise, this is my last season," DJ said waving.

Confession- "Time to show the fans what Dudey-Harorld can really do," the nerd said. He stood up and tripped on his shoelaces on his way out.

Confession- Beverly took out a black marker and wrote on a notepad. He wrote in big letters before showing it to the camera. It read 'Action was my favorite season, it just gets too much hate!' The silent one smiled at his new way to use the confessional.

Confession- "Woah, its been so long. I hope nothing has changed since all those years," LeShawna stated.

Confession- "All right guys, this season is in the bag," Brick said.

Confession- "I didn't get to compete on Action last time," Eva growled. She took a deep breath before stating, "I just need to keep calm and carry on!"

Confession- "I am sure to win. Screw redemption, I need to focus," Justin said. He tapped his chin before stating,"Who the hell do I use my powers on?"

Confession- "I have a whole family of actors and directors. This season's mine," Staci said.

Confession- "OK Geoff get your head in the game," Geoff said to himself.

Confession- "OK Bridgette get your head in the game," Bridgette said to herself.

Confession- Dawn closed her eyes and meditated. She opened her eyes saying,"These guys and their auras need help!"

Confession- Showed Mr. Coconut on the table. He then falls on his side.

Confession- "Hehehehe, this is going to be fun," Blainley said rubbing her hands together.

The camera then cut back to the tram ride after all the confessionals. The Chris award ceremony music played.

Beverly gasped in awe.

It had the same old seats, same red carpet, same lame-o-sine, but instead of the statues of Chris, they were replaced with giant statues of Mr. Coconut!

"Welcome to the Coconut ceremony. The losing team comes here and votes off their fellow teammates. They will then has to take the walk of shame to the lame-o-sine," Blainley stated.

"Will there be a chance to come back," Geoff asked.

Blainley shook her head no. "No, because one, that idea was kind of filler last redemption season. Also we have a thirteen chapter limit," Blainley explained.

"There is no way I'm riding in that thing," LeShawna said.

"Me too sistah," Anne Maria said as the tram went past the area.

The tran then stopped at the trailers. Blainley got off first and everyone else soon followed.

The tram then left the area. Blainley lead the twelve teens to the trailers. "The left is for the girls, the right is for the boys," Blainley sated.

Staci kept opening her mouth. Beverly grinned at her and she closed it right away. She huffed at the silent one.

"Alright there are going to be THREE teams," Blainley said turning back to the contestants.

Everyone gasped at the announcement

Confession- "Not that again," LeShawna said shacking her head. "Last time we did this, the entire team Victory was eliminated before the merge," she continued

Confession- "Hopefully my team won't be so bad," DJ said.

Confession- Geoff had his fingers crossed. "Please make me be on Bridgette's team," he prayed.

Confession- Bridgette had her fingers crossed. "Please make me be on Geoff's team," she prayed.

Back at the trailers, Blainley took out a clipboard and started reading.

"The teams consist of neutral, good and evil, based on all your performances," she started.

Confession- "There's no way I'm on the evil team," DJ said crossing his arms. "Is there?"

Confession- "I'm doing this because Chris's All-star teams makes no sence. So adding a neutral team shall improve the story a bit," Blainley stated.

"All right let's start with the good team," Blainley said.

DJ smiled and motioned her to carry on.

"Will consist of LeShawna, Harold, Brick and Dawn. Please come over to the right," Blainley said.

The four walked over and gathered around. DJ stood shocked as ever. "But," he whimpered.

Confession- "I'm sorry mama," DJ sobbed.

"Go ahead and think of a team name," Blainley said.

Harold, LeShawna, Brick a Dawn huddled together and whispered.

"Next up is the neutral team," Blainley said.

DJ had his hands covering his eyes as Blainley continued.

"Team neutral consists of Geoff, Bridgette, Beverly," Blainley said.

B growled as he walked with Geoff and Bridgette.

"And DJ," Blainley finished.

DJ stopped crying and looked up. He then slowly walked over to his new team.

Confession- "Well it is not good team, but it's not the evil team either," DJ shrugged.

"That leaves you four as the evil team. Justin, Eva, Anne Maria and Staci," Blainley said finishing off the teams.

"Why am I on the evil team," Staci said as the other three walked over.

"For team filler, we are trying to keep it even," Blainley said.

"OK then," Staci huffed walking over to the others.

Confession- "How bad can it be? After all my ancestors were great dictators," Staci said.

Staci went over to her team. "How's it going guys," she waved.

"This is going to be hell," Eva shouted.

"Um, Staci can I speak to you for a second," Justin said leading her away from the two team villains.

Anne Maria and Eva were left alone to decide the team name. The two whispered a bit.

"We are not doing that," Eva said.

Meanwhile Just and Staci were alone behind the trailers.

"My great great great great great great great so many greats invented trailers," Staci said.

"Thanks great," Justin said, thankfully she didn't get the sarcasm.

"Anyway, Eva and Anne Maria are out to get you first," Justin pointed.

"Those back stabbers. I'm trying my best," Staci argued.

"Exactly, remember last redemption season," Justin said.

Staci nodded her head. "I was framed for blowing up Chris's trailer. Not like it was his house," Staci stated.

Justin grinned. "Ready for a logic bomb," he said.

"My grandpa created bombs in the war," Staci stated once again.

Justin brushed that aside. "Anyway, turns out Geoff and Zeke did that and framed you! I will deal with Geoff, but Zeke's not here. On the plus side, he was working with Jo, but she's not here either," Justin said.

"Alright, so what else do I do," Staci said.

"Jo was best friends with Eva last season, so all we need to do mess with her and get revenge," Justin said.

"Seems complicated, but I guess it makes sense," Staci said.

"Right, now let's go," Justin said as the two back to Anne Maria and Eva.

Then the screen went to a commercial break. It quickly gone back to the 3 teams in front of Blainley.

"OK, don't worry, I have interns to cook you meals," Blainley said.

"Thank dog," Beverly said.

"Now, good team what is your new name," Blainley said.

"We made a decision of," LeShawna started

Confession- "A name like team victory cursed us. So we decided on..." LeShawna started

"The Charley Horses," Brick said with pride.

The villains laughed at the name. Blainley started laughing also at them.

"You sure," Blainley said.

"Yeah, don't judge us," Harold said.

"OK then," Blainley said.

Harold, LeShawna, Brick and Dawn were smiling as their logo appeared at the top right corner. Their logo was green with a horse's head in the middle.

"OK then, team neutral," Blainley said.

Beverly nodded at Geoff. Geoff cleared his throat before saying, "The Omega Cowboys!"

"Really," Blainley said tilting her head in confusion.

"Yeah dude," Geoff said.

"Beverly added the Omega parr," DJ pointed as B shined a thumbs up.

A new logo appeared over Geoff, Bridgette, Beverly and DJ. It was red with a cowboy hat tilted a bit to the left.

"OK, now the evil team," Blainley said.

Anne Maria quickly shouted,"The Vito Jerseys!"

"Huh," Blainley said.

Eva growled before snapping,"We are not doing that!"

"I think it's a great name," Justin winked to Staci.

"Um," Staci glaced down then back up. "Yeah, it fits us," Staci said.

Anne Maria nodded. "3 against 1, we are the Vito Jerseys," Anne Maria said.

Eva huffed and turned with her arms crossed.

"Whatever you say," Blainley said.

A blue logo appeared with 'Vitos' face on it above Eva, Anne Maria, Justin and Staci.

Confession- Eva slams her fists on the table with a frustrated face on. "Fuck it," she shouted

Everyone was then inside the mess hall. Each team was at separate tables. They were munching down on hamburgers.

Blainley was standing outside the building. The camera zoomed into her face.

"Well this was just introduction. Next week we will have our first elimination and challenge. There will be NO award challenges! Get ready, because I can host just as good if not better than Chris! Right here on Total! Drama! Redemption in Action!"

Charley Horses- LeShawna, Harold, Brick and Dawn

Omega Cowboys- Geoff, Bridgette, DJ and Beverly

Vito Jerseys- Anne Maria, Justin, Staci, Eva

On the next Total Drama Redemption... 'Duperghoul announces in between here'

Shows Geoff on a bull. "Yeehaw!" Bridgette was cheering him on. 'Some are happy!'

Meanwhile in the craft shop. "Calm down tuts," Anne Maria said to Eva.

"NO YOU CALM DOWN," Eva shouted. Justin and Staci were just watching it go down. 'Others... not so much'

It then shows DJ on his knees with a water gun. "I can't do it man," he said. 'Yeah...'

Then it showed Blainley at the Coconut ceremony with three guilded coconuts. 'Of course someone is going home'

Find out on the next Redemption in Action


	2. ep2: Old Western Redemption

Omega Cowboys- Geoff, Bridgette, DJ and Beverly

Charley Horses- LeShawna, Harold, Brick, and Dawn

Vito Jerseys- Anne Maria, Staci, Justin and Eva

Total Drama Redemption in Action

Blainley appeared in front of the trailers at the start of dawn.

"Last time on Total Drama Redemption," she started. Then the screen flashed black.

"The teams were made," she said. (Shows all teams forming)

"Staci has fallen under Justin's spell," she continued. (Shows Justin and Staci having a private meeting)

"Also DJ cried the entire time," she finished. (Shows various clips of DJ crying)

It goes back to Blainley. "That was just the beginning as we continue today on Redemption in Action," Blainley said before the theme song played.

Blainley used a blow horn. "Wakey-Wakey," she shouted into it.

Everyone groaned and exited their trailers at once. "Let's get this done," Justin said.

Blainley grinned at the three teams. Justin whispered in Staci's ear. "Follow my lead today and just go with the flow," he said.

Staci nodded at his statement.

Geoff and Bridgette held hands together. DJ noticed this.

"So you guys are calmed with the making out thing," DJ questioned.

"Yeah," the two said without looking at the big guy.

Confession- "I got rid of my urges last night," Geoff snickered. (1)

Confession- B uses his black marker on his notepad. He then shows it to the camera grinning. It said 'Glad that's over with!'

Confession- "Geoff better watch out," Dawn said.

Confession- Justin sighed. "Well, looks like it is just me and Staci," he started. Justin then smiled. "

least I got rid of my urges last night," he snickered. (1)

The twelve young adults were now eating oatmeal in the mess hall. Each four were at their corresponding tables.

At the Omega Cowboys table, Geoff and Bridgette were making out. DJ ignored them and kept eating. "Whatever," he whispered gulping down his bowl of oatmeal.

As Geoff and Bridgette were continuing their make out section, Beverly just did an epic face palm in reaction.

At the Charley Horses table, the four were taking over strategy. "We should just try our best," LeShawna stated.

"Right, because we need this redemption," Harold said with his mouth full.

"Then it is settled, you can be captain miss," Brick saluted.

"Damn right I am," LeShawna sassed.

"We are the good team, because our auras are the lightest," Dawn said.

Lastly, at the Jersey Vitos table.

"So, me and Staci have been thinking. Anne Maria should be captain," Justin winked to Staci.

"Yeah, she would be great," Staci said.

"Well, um thanks," Anne Maria said.

Confession- Anne Maria smiled. "Wow, team captain! That will reserve my spot for the merge," she gushed.

Eva growled pushing away the bowl of oatmeal.

She stood up and hissed at Anne maria. "Why the hell is this asshole the team leader," Eva shouted.

"Calm down tuts," Anne Maria said.

"No you calm down," Eva shouted.

Justin and Staci smiled watching it go down.

Brick, who had finished his oatmeal, noticed Eva's behavior and commented, "What's with her?"

Bridgette broke away from Geoff and said, "It's Eva's time of the month, if you catch my drift." She then continued her make out session with Geoff. (2)

"OK, kids its challenge time," Blainley said coming into the area.

Everyone stood up and went over to her.

"Today's challenges are western styled movies. There are two challenges here today. I'll meet you all at stage 9B in five minutes," Blainley said leaving.

Confession- Beverly writes in Brown marker on his notebook and shows it to the camera. "We have Geoff, and he's a cowboy, so we should be O.K."

The three teams quickly arrived to the old west stage. They saw a giant mechanical bull in front of Blainley.

"First off, each team will pick a member to ride this Bull. Longest time wins," Blainley said.

The three teams huddled together. At the Omega Cowboys, Beverly smiled pointing to Geoff.

"Good idea," DJ said.

"You up for it," Bridgette said to his eyes.

"Sure, why not," Geoff shrugged.

Confession- "What can go wrong," Geoff said.

At the Vito Jerseys, "My grandparents are ranchers," Staci quickly whispered.

"Um, did you ever ride a horse," Justin said.

"No, sorry," Staci replied.

"How loud mouth, she is the strongest," Anne Maria said.

Eva huffed, then said,"Whatever!"

Finally, at the Charley Horses, "So we know this isn't as simple as it seems," LeShawna stated.

"Agreed, it should be between Harold or Geoff," Dawn said.

"I'll do it," Brick and Harold said at the same time. Dawn sighed as LeShawna shook her head.

She then waved her finger around, Harold was on the left of Brick, and Dawn and LeShawna were in front of them.

LeShawna closed her eyes and kept moving her pointer finger around. She stops and opens her eyes and sees Harold.

"Harold, you do it," LeShawna said.

"Yes," Harold cheered.

After a quick commercial, Harold was on the mechanical bull. "First off is Charley Horses, Harold," Blainley said starting the time clock.

The bull then slowly began to rock back and forth. Harold smiled. "This is easy," he said.

"Don't say that," LeShawna warned.

The bull then began to rock faster, that it was blurry on camera. "Woah," Harold screamed as he fell backwards off the horse and landed face first on a palm tree, making it shake, then a bunch of coconuts fell on Harold's unconscious body. LeShawna quickly ran over to the pile of coconuts.

"Harold scored a slim 7.35 seconds for the Charley Horses. Next up is Geoff for the Omega Cowboys," Blainley said.

Geoff and Bridgette quickly shared a kiss. "Good luck," Bridgette said.

Geoff then hopped on the mechanical bull. "And go," Blainley said starting the clock.

The bull slowly rocked back and forth then quickly sped up. "I got it," Geoff whispered.

Geoff then cheered a bit as Bridgette clapped her hands.

The bull then sped up to the speed of sound, making Geoff scream as he flied off, his hat dropped as he landed in Bridgette's arms with his hair now spiked towards the back. He smiled jumping down and placing his hat back on.

"What did you expect, I'm not a cowboy," Geoff said.

Beverly gasped a bit.

Geoff looked at B and chuckled,"The hat is just for show."

"You also lost in the moose riding," DJ said.

"I remember," Geoff sighed looking at the ground in shame. (3)

Blainley looked at the stop watch in the top right corner of the computer screen. "And Geoff makes a score of 11.99 seconds. Eva is last up for the Vito Jerseys," the hostess said.

Eva huffed as she jumped on the mechanical bull. It then started to move slowly. Eva frowned as it sped up a little.

Justin smirked crossing his arms. "Don't lose," Justin commented.

The bull sped up even faster as Eva held on with one arm. The bull spring then broke, and the bull began to spin around in circles at the speed of sound.

"Enough," Eva shouted hopping off.

Anne Maria rushed up to Eva. "Why the hell did you jump off," she said.

"It's fine," Eva said.

"And Eva wins then first challenge with a mere 20.20 seconds," Blainley said.

"Told you," Eva said walking away.

"We won," Staci cheered.

"Not yet, you just have an advantage for the next challenge," Blainley said.

Meanwhile, LeShawna was at a pile of coconuts. She pushed them all off of Harold. He grabbed her arm as she pulled him up.

"I'm all right, how did I do," Harold said.

LeShawna frowned, then smiled saying,"You...tried."

Confession- "I credit my rodeo skills to Farmer Steve's farm camp," Harold smirked.

Confession- "Sometimes I worry about that boy," LeShawna said shaking her head.

After a short break, the teams were lined up with a shooting gallery with plastic ducks in the distance.

Blainley then handed out little water guns to each teen, all were corresponding to their teams color.

"Now, someone will be eliminated tonight. The challenge is to use the guns, and everyone on the team must hit a duck that is 1000 meters away. Vito Jerseys, you can step forward 100 meters," Blainley said.

The Vito Jersey walked up 100 meters, and prepared for the challenge.

"First place team gets to watch a movie in the local theater, while the second place team gets to watch the coconut ceremony tonight," Blainley finished.

"And go," she shouted.

DJ looked at the plastic ducks and collapsed on his knees. Geoff, Bridgette and B fired off from their water guns.

B and Bridgette missed, as Geoff hitted a plastic duck.

"And Geoff gets the first point. If you run out of water, its instant ceremony for your team," Blainley said.

Meanwhile, Harold shot a bullseye with his water gun, followed by Brick.

"This is a piece of came," Harold cheered.

"Don't jinxs us," LeShawna said as she fired her water gun, but she missed.

Eva and Anne Maria fired and scored a hit.

Everyone, but DJ were firing. Staci got a direct hit on a duck. "Did you know," Staci started.

"Not now," Justin shouted as he scored for the Vito jerseys.

"And the Vito Jerseys win immunity and theater night," Blainley said.

Confession- "You see people who don't review," Staci said. "I can be useful," she finished.

Confession- "OK, next time, I'll get Eva out of here. She is a threat," Justin said.

Justin pulled Staci away from the challenge. "Don't worry, we will get Eva next time," Justin said.

"I don't know, I like winning. It gives me this strange felling inside," Staci replied.

"OK, but remember you need revenge," Justin whispered leaving. Staci sighed.

Back on the studio, Bridgette and Beverly managed to hit a duck. DJ was on his knees crying.

Beverly pointed to him as Geoff and Bridgette looked at the teddy bear.

"Dude, what are you crying about," Geoff asked.

"I can't do it man," DJ sobbed. Beverly frowned.

LeShawna then hit a plastic duck as Dawn kept shooting. "I'm a terrible shot," Dawn said.

"Keep trying," Brick said as he patted her back.

"It's only down to Dawn and DJ," Blainley said.

DJ was still on the ground. "Why was I cursed man," DJ said.

Beverly wrote in blood-red market on his notepad and gave it to DJ.

DJ red it and it said 'There was NO curse!' (4)

DJ slowly got up on his feet. "But..," he said.

Beverly gave him a death glare.

"Its like duck hunt dude, now shot," Geoff said.

Then suddenly Dawn landed water on the last duck.

"And the Omega Cowboys are the first team to go to the coconut ceremony," Blainley said.

Beverly gave DJ the middle finger then walked off again.

Bridgette patted DJ's back. "It will be O.K."

The screen cuts to the last commercial of the chapter.

The Vito Jerseys entered a new theater. The sign up front wrote "Blazing Saddles" in big letters.

"This movie sucks," Justin said.

"No spoilers, I want to see it," Anne Maria said entering into the theater first.

Then the coconut ceremony music played as Blainley was on the stage, while not teams Omega Cowboys and Charley horses were sitting on the bleachers.

"Alright, now Omega cowboys we have installed the official total drama voting device app on all your phones. Take them out and start voting. If and I mean 'IF' it is a tie, the Charley horses will vote for the tie breaker," Blainley said.

The cowboys took out their I phones and began voting. DJ cried a bit as he clicked on his name and photo.

Beverly quickly clicked on DJ.

Geoff and Bridgette sighed looking at Beverly, and they both looked back at each other. "Right," Bridgette said clicking on his name.

Geoff then followed clicking on Beverly's photo.

Blainley took out her iPhone and looked at the results. She then walked over to a table that had three guilded coconuts. She picked up two and threw them towards Geoff and Bridgette.

"Love birds, you are safe," Blainley started.

"OK, I would hand over the last coconut, but he have a tie in the vote," the host said.

"I just want to go home," DJ cried loudly.

Beverly growled at DJ.

"Alright, Charley Horses please discuss who is going home," Blainley said.

LeShawna, Harold, Dawn and Brick grouped closer together. "Guys, DJ has something coming up, I can science it," Dawn whispered.

"Then who else do we vote for," Brick said.

Harold looked over and saw the look on Beverly's face. Beverly was grinning at DJ.

"Beverly, he is actually an asshole," Harold stated.

"Then it's settled," LeShawna said. LeShawna looked back at Blainley. "We choose B," LeShawna said.

Blainley then threw the last guilded coconut on DJ's lap. "OK then, B you must ride the lame-o-sine out of here," Blainley said.

B huffed looking at the teens. He then stormed off and went into the lame-o-sine. It quickly drove off.

Blainley looked at the camera.

"Don't worry, next time, there will be more drama, romance and more. On total drama redemption," Blainley said.

Next time on Total Drama Redemption... (insert Duperghoul speaking)

Shows darkness (We are going to space) shows the remaining 11 in front of a rocket.

Bridgette and Geoff are making out (There is romance in space..)

Quickly shows Eva throwing a punch (anger in space)

Shows DJ sad walking out of the rocket. "Gosh," Harold says. (In space..)

Brick is shown with a fractured arm walking up to LeShawna. "Houston we have a problem," Brick sighs.

All this on Redemption in Action... (in space)

Now here are the refrence's...

1: Boys get urges...

2: once a month= period, Eva's period is on the sixth of every month, if you want to write that down.

3: Geoff did horrible in Island,s X-treme torture.

4: Anyone remember the curse on DJ in world tour? What kind of development is that...

Any way, review and see you in two weeks...


	3. ep3: Redemption! in space!

This is Space Dandy, a show about a regulate Dandy's space adventures, in space! (1)

Wait what, next chapter here we go!

Omega cowboys- Geoff, Bridgette, DJ

Vito Jerseys- Justin, Anne Maria, Eva, Staci

Charley Horses- Dawn, Harold, Brick, LeShawna

Total drama redemption in action... (in space) (1)

Blainley was relaxing at sunset getting a peticure from one of the interns.

"Last time on Total Drama," she yawned as the camera flashed to show earlier events.

"It was a trip, (did someone say trip?) to the west.". (Shows Eva on the mechanical bull and Geoff firing a water gun at a plastic duck)

"Eva had her time of the month," (Shows Eva barking at Anne Maria at breakfast)

"DJ had a break down". (DJ crying with water gun in hands)

"In the tie breaker, Beverly was sent to the lame-o-sine!" (Beverly huffs walking to the limo)

The camera then showed the intern finished her job on Blainley. The new hostess looked at the work done. "Wrong color, do it again," she shouted. She then stared at the camera.

"Get ready for redemption in space," Blainley said as the theme song began.

At breakfast the next morning, the camera went to the Omega Cowboys table first. Geoff and Bridgette were doing the same old make out session, while DJ was crying and picking at his eggs.

Confession- "You know, if I wasn't busy with Bridgette, I would help DJ," Geoff said.

Confession- "You know, if I wasn't busy with Geoff, I would help DJ," Bridgette said.

Confession- DJ was crying his eyes out. "No one gives a damn about me," he said. He paused then shouted,"Sorry Momma!"

At the Vito Jerseys, Eva huffed finishing her eggs. Justin smiled at the jockette.

"Hey muscle girl, great job yesterday," Justin shined at her.

Eva said,"Whatever, thanks." She then went back to her food.

"What are you dping," Staci whispered to Justin.

"Getting on Eva's good side, for now," Justin replied.

"Whatever floats your boats," Anne Maria said.

Lastly at the Charley Horses, "Alright team, if we are going to, ahem, lose this challenge, we need to stick together," LeShawna.

"We have nothing to worry about," Dawn said.

"That's right women," Brick stated.

"We got this guys," Harold commented.

Blainley walked in saying, "This time, we are going to space! Follow me."

All 11 stood up and followed the hostess outside the crafts service tent. They quickly arrived at set number 51.

They noticed it was the same set of 2008: A space Owen. Instead it was empty, but for the three boxes of supplies.

"This challenge is to build a rocket that is use able," Blainley said.

"Damn, we could have used B in this," Geoff shouted.

"Sucks to be you," Anne Maria laughed.

"You have one hour, starting now," Blainley said starting the clock.

The teams rushed to their box of supplies.

LeShawna glanced through the box then looked at her team. "Any ideas? Brick or Harold," she asked.

"Um, well these are the exhaust tanks," Harold said picking up the containers and a can of fuel.

Brick picked up four round white pieces. "These look like the walls of the rocket," Brick said.

Meanwhile at team Vito Jerseys, Staci smiled as Eva and Anne Maria dug through the box of supplies.

"My great-grandfather Neil was the first man on the moon," Staci shinned. (2)

"Yeah, no," Justin said.

Anne Maria looked at the wing parts in her hand.

"Looks like the wings," Anne Maria said.

Lastly the Omega Cowboys had three piles of parts, by shape and color.

"Here's another part for the wing," DJ said placing it down.

Geoff looked back in the box. "OK, that's everything, let's get building," Geoff said.

DJ picked up the exhaust house and started to hammer it together as he sighed.

"Seriously dude, what's your problem," Geoff asked him.

"I'm fine," DJ barked working on his rocket.

Confession- DJ is trying to hold back tears. A tear drops, and he quickly whips it off with a sleeve.

Brick was hammering the wings together, when his hand got in the way.

"Doh," he shouted dropping the hammer. He looked at his fractured left hand.

He gone up to LeShawna with it saying,"Houston, we have a problem."

"Are you fucking serious," LeShawna shouted.

After a quick break, everyone's rocket were made.

Blainley looked at each rocket.

"I will need a volunteer from each team to ride their rocket, and see if its use able. Best condition wins" she said.

DJ saw Geoff and Bridgette holding hands. He sighed before raising his hand. "I will do it," he said.

Geoff and Bridgette gasped as Blainley laughed. "OK, get in your rocket," the hostess said.

Confession- "Did DJ just volunteer," Geoff said in awe.

DJ huffed as he went inside the rocket. He rushed towards the control panels. "Um, is it this button," he said pressing a black button. It did nothing, until he saw a level that indicated up or down. He switched it to up and the rocket slowly moved upwards.

The rocket reached like over 9000 meters in the air, before DJ sighed. "OK, that's enough," he said pulling the lever to the down place. The rocket then make a smooth landing.

DJ sobbed coming out of the rocket.

"Gosh," Harold said.

Geoff and Bridgette weren't paying attention, due to their make out scene. DJ looked mad a little at them.

Dawn eyed DJ for a while before gasping.

Confession- "Wow, DJ is depressed," Dawn said. "I need to look more in his aura to find out why," she finished slamming her left fist on the table.

"OK, whose up for the Vito Jerseys," Blainley said.

"I'll do it," Staci sang heading inside her rocket.

"Why is she doing this," Anne Maria said.

Justin stared into her eyes, making her hypnotized. "Give her a chance," Justin said.

"OK," Anne Maria gushed. Eva shook her head.

Confession- "Is he really doing the same old trick," Eva questioned. "I'm not falling for it," she shouted.

Staci smiled at the controls on the rocket. "To infinity and beyond," Staci shouted hitting a flashing red button. (3)

The rocket then suddenly exploded leaving only Staci, who was covered in dust. She coughed a bit, before giggling.

"What," Anne Maria and Eva shouted.

Justin helped Staci up and motioned her away. He was whispering to Staci in the background.

Blainley then looked at team Charley horses. "OK, you guys are next," Blainley said.

"I'll do it for Canada," Brick saluted. He still had his left arm broken.

"Sure whatever," LeShawna said.

"I could fly that rocket, too, you know," Harold bragged.

"Just let Brick do it honey," LeShawna said rolling her eyes.

Brick stomped into the rocket and scanned the controls. Brick pressed the black button and moved the lever to the up position.

The rocket started to slowly move up. "This isn't so bad," Brick said.

When the rocket was high up in the air, Brick reached for the lever again. When he moved it to the down position, the lever broke in his hands.

"Oh shit," Brick said looking at his hand.

The rocket slammed to the ground, making the rocket fall apart.

"I told you guys, we needed more duck tape," Harold said at the rubble.

Brick walked back over to his team, now with his left arm fixed.

"Second place will have to do," LeShawna said.

"Alright, so the Vito Jerseys must send someone home tonight. Omega Cowboys gets to watch the movies, and Charley Horses will watch the jerseys send someone packing," Blainley said.

Blainley, the Charley horses and the omega cowboys left the studio.

Justin was talking to Staci.

"Look we need to get rid of Eva," Justin stated.

"Yeah, but how," Staci asked.

"We can't settle on a tie breaker, so how about we make Eva mad at Anne Maria," Justin said.

Staci thought for a moment. She looked at Anne Maria casually sprayed her hair. Staci snapped her fingers while smiling.

"Or, we make Anne Maria mad at Eva, by taking her spray can and blaming it on Eva," Staci said.

"That's a good idea," Justin smiled.

After a commercial, the coconut ceremony music started. Blainley was on the stage with 3 guilded Coconuts. Justin and Staci sat behind Eva and Anne Maria.

Geoff, Bridgette and DJ entered the local theater that was showing,"Starship troopers".

The Charley horses were on the bleachers watching the ceremony.

"Do it now," Staci whispered to Justin.

Justin nodded as he quickly stuck his hand in Anne Maria's hair and pulled out her tanning spray.

"Get out your I phones and use the voting app now," Blainley shouted. Justin then skillfully threw the tanning spray at Eva's feet.

Eva clicked on Staci, casting her vote.

"OK, now," Justin said as he clicked on Eva. Staci soon followed.

Anne Maria was about to click on Staci, when she saw her tan spray by Eva's feet.

She stood up and shouted,"You pale ass bitch! You stole my tanning spray!"

Anne Maria then slammed her pointer finger on Eva's picture.

Eva growled standing up,"I haven't got the slightest idea of what you're talking about," Eva barked back.

Justin and Staci laughed at the two fight. The Charley horses were a bit confused.

"This is a bit awkward," Harold commented.

Dawn shook her head 'no'. "Something isn't right here," Dawn whispered.

Blainley looked at her iPhone. "The first two coconuts go to Justin and Anne Maria," she said throwing them.

Justin caught his as Anne Maria's just went over her head.

"I had enough," Eva shouted throwing a punch.

Anne Maria then fell backwards and fainted on the spot.

"The last one safe is, Staci," Blainley said throwing the coconut to Staci

"What just happened," Brick said from the sidelines.

"Shit happened," LeShawna huffed.

Two interns came on-screen with football armor. They pulled Eva down the red carpet and into the lame-o-sine. It quickly zoomed away.

Blainley faced the camera. "Well that escalated quickly. Tune in next time for more redemption in action," she said.

On the next total drama.., (insert Duperghoul announcing)

Shows Dawn walking up to a crying DJ. (Not this again.)

Shows Anne Maria with a black eye and Brick once again with his left arm fractured. (What's wrong with them?)

Harold was shown twirling around some nun-chucks (oh, this should be good!

Shows DJ nervously taking to someone (huh?)

"The one, eliminated is," Blainley said at the coconut ceremony. (Set who next time!)

On redemption in action!

OK, here are the references.

1: Space Dandy theme song

2: Neil Armstrong, first manon the moon

3: Buzz Lightyear, space ranger


	4. ep4: SUPER SMASH NINJAS!

Charley Horses- LeShawna, Harold, Brick, Dawn

Omega Cowboys- Geoff, Bridgette, DJ

Vito Jerseys- Staci, Justin, Anne Maria

Total drama redemption in action

Blaineley, (yes! Spelled it right!) was with Bruno the bear. She patted its head looking at the camera.

"Welcome my co-host. We settled our differences last night, before running into Lightning," Blaineley said. The camera quickly flashed and shown Lightning's exclusive clip in France after being eliminated from Total Drama All-stars.

"What else happened last night you might ask? Check this out," Blaineley said.

-last night, on the bleachers from the elimination-

Anne Maria was passed out on the bleachers, when DJ sighed as he left the theater. He saw her knocked out and rushed towards her.

DJ stood love the reject. He shook her waking her up. She opened her eyes in shock and quickly got up.

"What happened," Anne Maria yawned.

"You got knocked out it looks like," DJ said.

"How long has it been since the coconut ceremony," Anne Maria stretched.

"About two hours," DJ shrugged.

"Movie just ended, and Geoff and Bridgette are taking care of needed business, if you know what I mean," DJ casually said.

Anne Maria awkwardly stepped back a little. "Didn't need to know that," Anne Maria said.

"So what happened," DJ asked.

"Got in a fight with Eva before she got eliminated, I guess," Anne Maria said.

"Well, good night," DJ said walking away.

Anne Maria waited until he left and waved. "Night, handsome," she whispered.

-present time in front of trailers-

Blaineley shooed the bear Bruno away as she looked at the camera.

"OK, last time DJ won the challenge," Blaineley said. The camera showed the clip of DJ slowly landing the rocket to the ground.

"After that, Eva was eliminated for good," the hostess said. The camera showed Eva punching Anne Maria, before being pulled to the lame-osine.

"Now with only ten teenagers left, and only ten episodes left, it's time for Total drama redemption in action," Blaineley finished, before the shortened theme song played.

A the breakfast tables, everyone was eating dry cereal.

The camera panned to team Vito Jerseys first.

"Now with Eva gone, we need to win the challenges. In order to get full redemption, we need to make it to the merge at least," Anne Maria said.

"I totally agree," Justin winked.

Anne Maria ignored him and just ate the fruit loops. Anne Maria's right eye was swollen. Justin then laughed at the Jersey Reject. "What's so funny," Anne Maria asked.

"Eva gave you a black eye last night," Justin chuckled.

Confession- Anne Maria gasps looking in the mirror at her black eye.

Staci stood on her chair and shouted," My great great great great great great great great great great.. I lost track, grandma and grandpa invented cereal, before that people had only a bowl of milk for breakfast."

Justin smirked as he finished his bowl. Anne Maria walked away shouting,"I'm done!"

Meanwhile at the Charley horses, Staci's voice could be heard in a faint volume as she kept on talking.

DJ ignored it and looked up and saw Anne Maria exiting the Crafts tent. DJ stood up and followed her outside. As DJ opened the door, Staci shouted,"And my great uncle Joe invented spoons."

The doors closed behind DJ, blocking out Staci's voice.

DJ looked around and saw Anne Maria leaning against the wall with her fingers in her ears.

"Is there a problem," DJ asked.

Anne Maria unplugged her ears and stared at DJ. "It's my damn team. Justin is trying to manipulate me again, and Staci won't shut up," Anne Maria said.

"Yeah, but my team is even worse. I was the only one to actually do something last time," DJ said.

DJ then noticed her black eye. "You, uh, want to get that looked at," DJ nervously said.

"OMG, is it that noticeable," Anne Maria gasped.

"Yeah," DJ said.

Then Blaineley used a megaphone to call out everyone to their next challenge.

"Alright kidos, meet me at studio 27 for a ninja theme episode," Blaineley said.

"Fuck yes," Harold shouted exiting the crafts and services tent.

Harold looked around, then ran to the challenge.

Confession- "I concurred my fear of ninjas. I'm ready for anything," Harold smirked.

DJ and Anne Maria followed everyone to the studio. The ten went inside and saw the challenge.

Ten interns were dressed like ninjas. In the middle of the floor, there was a slim and long balcony, that took 5 steps to get to.

Harold gasped at the challenge.

Blaineley began to explain. "One by one, you will try to knock a ninja off the balcony. Doing so, will advance you to the next round," Blaineley said.

Staci opened her mouth, but Justin whispered,"Save it for later."

Dawn went over to Staci.

"You try to tell facts, because you are wanting attention and are sad you won't invent anything in life," Dawn said.

"That's why I need the million. I need to kick off my invention, that I will keep secret for now," Staci said.

Confession: "True story," Staci said.

Confession: "Interesting," Justin laughed. "That Dawn will spoil everything. Let me think," Justin said tapping his head.

Dawn then looked at Justin. "You are helping Staci, because after Beth and Lindsay left you, you became powerless," Dawn said.

"Meh," Justin shrugged.

Before Dawn could continue, LeShawna grabbed her and brought her over to the team.

LeShawna pulled Dawn over to the Charley Horses. "What are we going to do," Brick said to Harold.

Harold smirks taking out a pair of nun-chucks. "Shh," Harold whispers putting a finger to his lips.

"Didn't those get lost during the last action season," LeShawna asked. (1)

"I know, but I had a spare," Harold replied placing the nun-chucks back in his pocket.

"He used them in world tour, ma'me," Brick corrected. (1)

"Whatever, it will has to do," LeShawna said.

Confession- "Look I know it's cheating, but what else are we going to do," LeShawna said.

Confession- Dawn gasps. "Cheating?" Dawn shakes her head. "I can't allow this, or my team will end up like Scott," Dawn finished.

A 'ninja' was on the balcony.

"OK, so whose up first," Blaineley said.

"Leave it to me," Harold winked at the camera.

Harold climbed up the stairs and stepped onto the balcony.

"Harold v.s. Ninja, fight," Blaineley shouted.

Harold smirked as the ninja began to rush towards the geek. Harold just stood in one spot and waited. When the ninja was close to Harold, the geek quickly took out his nun-chucks and smacked the ninja in the face. It began to tumble backwards while holding his face. Harold placed back his nun-chucks and kicked the ninja in the gut, making him fall off.

"Booyah," Harold pumped.

Harold got off the platform as Blaineley said,"And Harold goes on to the second round."

Brick quickly walked into the balcony. "Send in my opponent," Brick said.

Then a ninja appeared in a puff of smoke from behind Brick. The ninja used a karate chop from behind. Brick almost fell off the left side. Brick held onto the edge and pulled himself back up.

The ninja used force palm, only to be dodged. Brick quickly tackled the ninja to the ground. As the ninja struggled to move, Brick threw the ninja off the balcony.

Brick smiled standing up. "I am the green ninja," Brick screamed in victory.

"You mean Greninja," Harold said in confusion. (2)

"Never mind," Brick sighed hoping off the platform.

LeShawna huffed as she climbed onto the slim balcony. "Alright, let's do this," LeShawna called.

The Ninja jumped in front of LeShawna. The ninja raised it's arm to strike, but LeShawna gently pushed him with one arm, making the ninja instantly fall off the balcony.

LeShawna jumped off the balcony and went to her team. "They are not even real ninjas," LeShawna said.

"We couldn't afford them so we just are using interns," Blaineley sweated.

LeShawna pushed Dawn towards the balcony. "Your turn girl," LeShawna said.

Dawn sighed as she slowly got onto the balcony. She frowned at the ninja.

Staci turned to Justin and said,"Now?"

"Yes, Dawn is really into your history," Justin lied.

As the ninja was walking up to Dawn, Staci went to the side of the balcony.

"So Dawn, did you know my great great great grandpa Roichi was a ninja," Staci began.

Justin snickered as Harold gasped. The ninja slapped Dawn as Staci said,"He was also a famous sushi chef in Japan."

"Wait are you jabbering about," Dawn said looking down at the compulsive liar.

The ninja took this time to use an uppercut on Dawns chin, making her fly off and land at Staci's feet.

When Dawn came to, Staci finished saying,"But then these bad guys took Roichi's cane, so sad." (3)

Dawn walked away from Staci and joined her team.

"And Dawn is the first to drop out from moving to the second round," Blaineley said.

"I got this," Staci said as she climbed to the balcony.

"You better, since your grandpa was a ninja," Anne Maria said.

Staci got ready as s ninja came running. Staci effortlessly threw a punch, only for the ninja to slide under her and sweep kick Staci off the balcony.

"I failed you master Roichi," Staci cried going back to Justin.

As Staci cried, she tried to hug Justin, but the model sidestepped, making Staci keep running and hit a wall. Justin shrugged and gone towards the balcony.

Confession- Justin shivers. "Me and Staci? A couple? Hell no," Justin said.

Justin was on the balcony, when the ninja appeared on his head standing on one foot.

"WTF," Justin said.

The ninja grabbed Justin's head and tossed him aside. "Not the hair," Justin said as he landed back on the ground.

Staci quickly helped the model get on his feet. Anne Maria growled at the two as she climbed onto the balcony.

Anne Maria still had a black eye; as she fiercely looked at the ninja. The ninja dashed towards her at hyper speed. Anne Maria quickly set out a foot, making the ninja trip and fall off the balcony.

Before Anne Maria could get off the balcony, Blaineley started laughing.

"What's so funny," Anne Maria shouted walking down.

"You black eye," Blaineley said, as Anne Maria's black eye grew darker.

Maria huffed going over to her team. DJ sighed as he began to get on the platform.

"I got his," DJ said to himself.

"With Anne Maria the only one moving one for the Vito Jerseys, DJ is up next," Blaineley said.

Anne Maria scowled at her two teammates. Meanwhile the ninja sprung at DJ. The teddy bear screamed as he crouched down, making the ninja go over him. DJ was in fetal position while sucking his thumb.

The ninja rushed behind DJ, only for DJ to stand back up and surprisingly kicked the ninja in the groin. As the ninja kneeled in pain, DJ tossed the ninja to the left, making DJ win the first part of the challenge.

"And DJ surprisingly wins this round," Blaineley said as DJ walked off the balcony.

DJ went over to Geoff and Bridgette. The two were in each others arms and doing tongue. DJ frowned and shook his head. DJ then raised his voice.

"Hey, we have a challenge here," DJ shouted as he easily broke the two apart.

Geoff froze in shock. DJ grabbed a hard grip on the party goers hand and shouted in his face.

"Get on the damn balcony and win this fucking challenge," DJ barked.

DJ then shoved Geoff towards the balcony area.

Bridgette gasped as Geoff hung his head in shame. Geoff slowly got on the balcony. Anne Maria and LeShawna smiled at DJ. Harold, Justin and Brick blinked a few times in confusion.

Confession- "Sorry about the foul language mama," DJ started. "I had to do something," DJ finished.

Confession- "Oh no, that wasn't good of DJ. It was practically evil," Dawn said. Dawn shook her head 'no' in disbelief.

Confession- "I don't blame him," Anne Maria said. "Didn't Cameron yell and me at Vito kissing," Anne Maria thought to herself. "Nah," Anne Maria laughed. Her black eye was starting to fade.

Geoff sighed as he saw the ninja. Geoff and the ninja charged at each other. When Geoff was going to going to punch, the ninja disappeared. "Where did he go," Geoff said.

Then instantly the ninja was behind him. "Behind you," Bridgette shouted.

As Geoff turned around and caught a glimpse of the ninja, it used an epic roundhouse kick, sending Geoff off the balcony.

"Alright, Bridgette is last up, until we move onto the epic second part of the challenge," Blaineley said.

Geoff and Bridgette crossed paths as she walked onto the balcony.

Confession- "What was I thinking," Geoff said.

Confession- "What was I thinking," Bridgette said.

Confession- "I fought my urges last night, get a hold of yourself man," Geoff said to himself.

Confession- "I helped Geoff with his urges last night, isn't that enough," Bridgette said to herself.

Confession- "Yes I want my girl, but I also want the million dollars," Geoff said. "What if I just cool down from Bridgette, like get a hobby or something," Geoff said.

Confession- "I love Geoff, but I also want us to split the million dollars," Bridgette said. "I think we should take a break," Bridgette said.

After all those confessions, Bridgette stood on the balcony. The ninja got in his fighting stance as Bridgette sighed looking at Geoff. Her boyfriend flashed her a thumbs up as DJ flip her the bird.

Bridgette sighed looking back at the ninja who was face to face with Bridgette. The ninja snapped two fingers at Bridgette's head, bruising it a little. Before she could react, the ninja did a sweep kick, knocking the surfer off the platform.

"And with that, DJ, Anne Maria, LeShawna, Brick and Harold move on the second round," Blaineley said.

Bridgette got up and walked over to Geoff. The five winners went over to Blaineley.

"For the final challenge, all five of you will be fighting ninja-style hand to hand on the balcony. This will be a free for all match, with only the three members of the Charley horses working together," Blaineley explained.

The five walked onto the balcony. "It's a little tight," LeShawna said.

"I know, now fight," Blaineley shouted.

LeShawna and Anne Maria glared at each other. They both threw a punch and each other. Both fists landed at the same time, making both girls fall off the platform.

"Good arm girl," LeShawna complimented as she stood up.

"You too," Anne Maria said. The two shook hand, before the walked over to their teams.

Meanwhile on the balcony, Harold and Brick were on both sides of DJ.

DJ jumped on the balcony, making it wobble. Brick and Harold got dizzy and almost fell. DJ turned to Brick and gently pushed the cadet off. When DJ was turning around, Harold used his nun-chucks and whacked DJ in the feet. The geek placed them back as DJ was holding his right leg in pain.

Dawn gasped as she witnessed Harold using a weapon. Brick got up and once again his left arm was fractured. "Did I land on it," Brick questioned.

Justin and Blaineley laughed at him.

Back at the balcony, Harold kicked DJ off the platform.

"I win," Harold said.

Harold jumped off and pumped in the air.

"On performance, the Vito Jerseys lost, because Anne Maria fell off first with the Alpha Cowboys in second," Blaineley said.

Staci looked worried, but Justin said,"We just need to vote off out leader."

"Wait," Dawn shouted.

"What is it," Blaineley said.

"Harold cheated by using nun-chucks," Dawn replied.

The host turned to Harold. "Is that true," Blaineley asked.

"Yes ma'me," Harold sighed.

"OK then, the alpha horses are sending someone packing tonight then," Blaineley laughed.

Harold sighed as LeShawna gave a mean look to Dawn.

That night at the coconut ceremony, the Charley horses grabbed there iPads. The Vito jerseys and the Alpha Cowboys were watching.

"Alright, you may begin voting," Blaineley said on stage.

The votes were quickly pressed.

"The coconuts go to Brick and LeShawna," Blainley said throwing two guilded coconuts.

"And now we have another tie. Vito Jerseys, you guys came in second place, who goes home," Blaineley asked.

Anne Maria shrugged and said,"Dawn."

Justin and Staci smiled. "Yeah, Dawn," Justin smiled.

"OK then," Blaineley said throwing the last coconut to Harold.

"Sorry girl, you understand," LeShawna said to Dawn.

Dawn sighed as she walked towards the lame-o-sine.

"And that was that! Now with 9 actors left, the drama rises and the million is closer to their hands. Next time on total drama redemption," Blaineley signed off.

On the next total drama redemption... (insert Duperghoul announcing)

'Shows Harold dodging red lasers (there are lasers)

DJ was with the Vito Jerseys, as they each were given a special box. (Oh what is this!)

As they opened the boxes, the screen flashed to Bridgette mad as Geoff was Sad. (Tell me what this is!)

Blaineley was at the coconut ceremony. "The last guilded coconut go to," she started, before the logo for the season appeared. (Its a secret! Tune in next time to unravel... well secrets!)

All on Redemption in Action...

OK now for the references, OK here we go...

1) Shout out to 'A space Owen' and 'walk like an eqyption'

2) Green Ninja is from ninjago, while Greninja is a water/fighting type in Pokemon X and Y. Wait, hold on. What's that? What?! OK OK, Greninja is a water/dark, how I don't know, but on plus side it might be good in next smash bros.

3) Staci is a cooper? If you don't understand, OK to stop spoilers, Roichi is from Sly 4: Thieves in time. That's all you has to know

Title is a reference to Super smash brothers, now review and I will review one of your stories. Favorite/follow for a special preview.


	5. ep5: super special secret assignment

**Hello, were you expecting to see the list of teams and who was left? Well, that would be spoilers to past chapters, and of what is coming up in a few minutes. Besides... It's a secret! Enjoy this chapter...**

* * *

Total drama redemption in action

Blaineley was with Bruno the bear. She patted its head looking at the camera.

"Last time on Total Drama," the host began. (The camera shown various clips from the last episode.)

"Everybody was kung fu fighting" she continued. (Shown Brick, LeShawna and Anne Maria knocking the ninja off the platform.)

"Some kicks were NOT as fast as lightning," she said. (Shown Justin, Dawn and Geoff falling off the platform.)

"In fact, some were cheating," she said. (Shown Harold using nun-chucks on DJ and a ninja.)

"But we sent home a snitch," she finished. (Shown Dawn sighing as she walked into the lame-o-sine.) **(1)**

"Nothing to worry about. We will just replace her with a singing princess next season," Blaineley said as the camera gone back to her and Bruno. **(Ella)**

"Now it's time for a secret episode of total drama redemption in action," she shouted cueing the theme song.

In the crafts services tent, the remaining nine were eating waffles. At the Omega Cowboys table, DJ frowned at the two lovers as he finished his waffles. Geoff and Bridgette continued to pick at their food, barely even eating half of the waffle.

At the Vito Jerseys, Justin smiled as he saw Geoff and Bridgette in grief. Staci quickly finished her waffles and turned to Justin. "You going to eat that," Staci asked.

Justin turned towards Staci. "Go ahead," Justin winked.

Staci squealed as she took Justin's plate and stuffed the waffle in her mouth.

"One of my great ancestors invented waffles," Staci said with a mouth full of food.

Anne Maria ignored her and looked around the cafe.

_confession- _"Me and Staci are the only female cast from revenge of the island left," Anne Maria said. The once black eye has disappeared now. She sighs placing more make up on the spot.

As Justin was busy thinking, the camera panned over to the Charley horses.

Brick had his left hand in the air, with his fingers disjointed.

"What happened," Harold asked.

Brick continued to eat with his only hand left. "It's asleep, I must have slept on it," Brick chuckled.

LeShawna rolled her eyes. "Look guys, I have a felling the merge is right around the corner, so please no more cheating to get us disqualified," she said.

"I'm sorry about last time, gosh," Harold said.

"You better be," LeShawna shouted.

Harold gulped.

_confession- _"Oh boy, I don't want to be part of that fight," Brick said. His left hand was still frozen.

Blaineley then came inside the crafts and services tent. "OK challenge time, meet me at stage 7 for today's challenge," she said leaving.

The remaining nine stood up and followed Blaineley. Staci was smiling as she followed Justin. They went inside the studio, where the first think they saw was Trent standing next to the electric chair from the aftermath.

"Hey guys," Trent waved.

"What is movies without secrets, so today's challenge is based on secrets," Blaineley started.

"First off is truth or electric chair! Thank you Geoff for doing that in an aftermath," Baineley laughed.

Geoff sighed as Bridgette gave him a death glare.

"WAIT," Trent shouted off-screen.

"Oh, I almost forgot, due to some players actions during the last challenge, I am switching up the teams," Blaineley said.

The nine gasped at that statement.

_Confession-_ DJ has his eyes closed and fingers crossed. "Good team, good team, good team," he chanted.

"Alright, Harold for cheating for a good cause, please join the neutral team, A.K.A the Omega Cowboys," Blaineley said.

Harold sighed. "OK," Harold said walking over to DJ, Geoff and Bridgette. On his way he looked over at LeShawna.

"Alright, also DJ your words from last time caused you to join-" Blaineley started.

"The Charley Horses," DJ cheered as Harold stood next to DJ.

"Nope, you may now join the Vito Jerseys, A.K.A. the evil team," Blaineley said.

Everyone and Trent shouted,"What the f-!"

_Confession- "_Well, now that I'm on the neutral team, maybe my love for LeShawna won't get in the way," Harold snorted.

_Confession- _"The-ev..il team," DJ sobbed through some teams.

_Confession-_ Justin laughs evilly leaning back in the chair, before falling backwards.

DJ sobbed as he walked over to the evil team. DJ whipped the snot way from and smiled at his three new team mates.

"Hey man, we are better than Geoff and Bridgette," Anne Maria said.

"Yeah, you're right," DJ smiled.

"It'll be OK, DJ," Justin said.

"Anyway, each one of you will sit in the electric chair and answer two questions truthfully," Blaineley said.

"Hey guys someone in my line of family invented the electric chair, he was a dentist you know," Staci quickly commented.

"Oh then why don't you go prove it," Anne Maria barked.

"I will," Staci said as she walked up to the electric chair.

She sat down as Trent strapped her in. Justin snickered. Trent grabbed a yellow card and began to read from it.

"OK Staci, did your ancestor really create the electric chair," Trent said.

"Yes," Staci said.

The contestants waited a few seconds and it didn't give a shock to her.

"Oh, um, is anything you say about your ancestors real," Trent continued.

"Hell yes," Staci said.

The chair released her as she walked over to her team.

"Well, that should.. not help with her development, whose next," Blaineley said.

Staci smiled as she looked at Anne Maria and Justin.

"I always believed you," Justin lied.

Justin turned to the side camera, frowned and shook his head 'no'.

Meanwhile, Bridgette turned to Geoff. "This challenge is your fault, you do it," Bridgette shouted.

"OK," Geoff sighed as he walked up to the electric chair.

Trent quickly strapped Geoff inside the chair.

"OK Geoff for the first question, why did you join total drama in the first place," Trent said reading a card.

Geoff took a deep breathe and said,"Due to me having parties all the fucking time, it caused me into some serious debt."

Trent smiled. "Alright, now for an unanswered question," Trent said.

"Go ahead," Geoff smirked.

"Who do you think is the hottest person on the show," Trent giggled. **(2)**

Bridgette glared at Geoff. The party boy started to sweat._  
_

"Bridgette of course," Geoff said.

The chair gave a shock into Geoff's body. Bridgette gasped as her boyfriend walked over to her.

"Bridge," Geoff whispered leaning for a hug.

"No," Bridgette huffed as she walked away.

_Confession- _Geoff sighed as he hung his head in shame. "How do I tell her," Geoff sighed.

_Confession- _Bridgette sighed. "I hope he can clear his name before the day is over," Bridgette said.

Bridgette sat down on the electric chair as Trent strapped her in.

Trent turned to Bridgette and said,"Must have been hard to hear that right?"

"Yeah, I might never forgive Geoff," Bridgette growled.

"OK, what ever happened to Bruno," Trent said as he read the card.

"I left him back in the North," Bridgette said, before relieving a shock.

Blaineley suddenly had the bear Bruno next to her. "Yeah, I forgot to tell you, he's my pet now," Blaineley laughed.

Bridgette growled as she walked back to her team. She kept her distance from Geoff. The party boy looked in her direction, but she ignored him.

Harold walked up to the chair. "I will redempt myself," he said to LeShawna.

Harold sat in the chair as Trent strapped the geek inside.

"OK Harold does the same Steve run all of your camps you go to," Trent said.

"No, it's just a coincidence," Harold smirked. **(3)**

"OK next question, how are things settling with you and Duncan," Trent said.

"Meh, he calmed down on it. The creators must be to busy focusing on the love triangle to deal with him picking on me," Harold said.

The chair released Harold without shocking him. Harold gave Brick a thumbs up as the cadet walked up to the chair. Brick still had his left hand broken as he sat down. As Trent was strapping him down, Harold awkwardly stood in between the former lovers.

"OK Brick what is your favorite badge you earned," Trent said reading from the card.

"The letters home to mom badge, I always win that one," Brick said.

Trent continued reading. "Will you admit that Jo is stronger than you," Trent said.

"Actually me and Jo are equal in strength and weakness," Brick said.

The chair then shocked the cadet. Brick's hand then reverted back to normal by his side.

"Oh well, at least my hand is fixed," Brick said going over to LeShawna.

LeShawna pulled Brick closer to her. "Look we are a team of only two now, step up your game," she said.

"Yes ma'me," Brick stated.

LeShawna released her grasps and walked up to the electric chair. As Trent was strapping her in, Harold shouted,"You can do it LeShawna!"

Trent grabbed a card. "OK LeShawna, which of the three seasons you competed on is your favorite," Trent said.

"The first one, total drama island," LeShawna quickly said.

"What do you see in your boyfriend Harold," Trent said.

"Trick question, we broke up," LeShawna said, as the chair released her.

LeShawna then walked over to Brick. "Was that to hard," she stated.

Anne Maria huffed as she walked over to the chair.

Tent strapped her in. "Watch the hair," Anne Maria said.

"OK Anne Maria, is it true you tan yourself, because secretly you are an albino," Trent said.

"I'm not an albino," Anne Maria barked.

"Next question, after 'Vito' left you, have you found someone else," Trent said.

"No," Anne Maria sighed.

The chair released her. Anne Maria took out her hair spray and used in on her way to her team. Geoff coughed as some of the spray landed in his mouth.

DJ then walked over to the chair. Trent quickly strapped him in the electric chair.

"Alright DJ, are you still cursed," Trent said.

"No it was all in my head," DJ said.

"Also DJ, how are things with your mom," Trent finished.

"Going great," DJ causally said as the chair released the teddy bear.

DJ walked back over to the Vito Jersey's. He gave Justin a high-five as the model walked over to the chair.

Trent strapped in the last cast member and began to read the card.

"Justin, are you jealous of Beth's boyfriend Bradly," Trent said.

"Not really, Bradly can have her," Justin said.

"Last question, how did it fell you weren't in World Tour," Trent said.

Justin growled and began to rant. "Horrible, the writers replaced me with Alejandro! I should have got together with Heather and won in some countries," Justin ranted.

The chair released the model. A Justin was walking to his team, he was mumbling under his breathe about Alejandro.

"That's enough Trent, you can leave," Blaineley said with Bruno on her side.

"Bye guys," Trent waved as he left the studio.

Blaineley grabbed out 6 small boxes. "OK, secret boxes go to the people to told the truth," the hostess said.

She passed out a box out to the Vito Jerseys, Harold and LeShawna.

"Might won't to open the boxes in private, because it has surprises just for you," Blaineley said.

_Confession- _Harold opened the small box and reached into it. He pulled out a black belt and sunglasses. He smiled as he quickly placed on the sunglasses. He stood up and pumped. "Booyah," Harold shouted.

_Confession- _LeShawna quickly opened the box. LeShawna pulled out an 100 dollar bill. "Awesome," she said.

_Confession- _DJ slowly opened his box. He pulled out an mp3 player and headphones. "Really, because my name is DJ," he sighed.

_Confession- _Anne Maria reached in the box and pulled out a can of hair spray. Anne Maria smiled at her prize.

_Confession- _Staci had a microphone. "With this prize, they will have better advantage hearing me," Staci smiled.

_Confession- _Justin opened the box and grabbed two items from it. One was a mirror and the other was the Chris immunity statue. Justin smirked. "Perfect," Justin said placing it in his pocket. Justin saw something at the bottom of the box. He pulled it up and showed the camera. Justin growled at it. It was a signed autograph of Alejandro kissing Heather. Justin quickly ripped it up.

There was now a small in the middle of the floor guarded by red lasers.

"Now you must use your prizes to dodge these lasers to get to the box," Blaineley said.

The host took out a feather and blew on it. The feather floated away and got hit by a red laser, making it crumble to dust.

"Now go," Blaineley said.

Harold turned to Geoff and Bridgette. The two were looking away from each other.

"Um guys," Harold said.

Bridgette kept her head turned, while Geoff looked at him.

"Oh, sorry," Geoff said looking at the lasers.

Harold took out the new sunglasses. "Maybe I can use these," Harold said.

Meanwhile Brick turned to LeShawna. "I can do this," Brick said.

"Go on then," LeShawna said.

Brick started to walked towards the red lasers. Brick ducked his head as he squeezed through some lasers.

At the Vito Jerseys, Justin took out his new mirror. "I remember something," Justin said.

"Then go," Anne Maria said pushing Justin towards the lasers.

Justin used his mirror on the laser, but instead of bouncing off, the mirror broke. "Darn," Justin said walking back to his team.

On his way, he tripped on his shoelaces and landed in front of Bruno. Justin looked up, and the Bear scratched at the model's hair. Justin quickly got up and walked over to his team.

"Sorry, the mirror broke," he said showing the team the broken mirror.

"That's bad luck," DJ pointed.

"Pffft, nonsense," Justin said.

After a quick break, Brick was close to the box on the floor. Brick casually jumped inside a ball and gone through some lasers.

_Confession- _"This is nothing compared to military camp," Brick said.

Harold was using the sunglasses, making the red lasers bounce off. Harold managed to catch up with Brick. The two stared at each other. "Game on," the two shouted as the two looked back at the box.

Brick stepped over a laser, as Harold used the sunglasses to block a laser, but this time, the glasses turned to dust.

"What," Harold said in confusion.

Harold breathed in and out, before placing on the black belt. The geek then stepped through some lasers. Brick and Harold kept at the same pace.

Meanwhile Geoff walked back to Bridgette. "Listen babe, I can explain," Geoff said.

"Who do you really think is the cutest," Bridgette said not looking at him.

"Honestly, Lindsay. I always wanted to have a threesome with her," Geoff proclaimed.

"Later Geoff," Bridgette said walking away.

Justin and Staci saw the entire fight go down. Justin turned to Staci.

"Well looks like we just need to expand on this, for revenge on your last elimination on redemption," Justin said. **(4)****  
**

"Right, in fact my great-grandfather King Author created revenge," Staci said.

"Yeah," Justin sarcastically said.

"Before him, people would just accept all the bad things that happened to them."

Back at the challenge, both Harold and Brick reached the small box at once. The two stared at each other.

"Share first place, comrade," Brick said.

"Yeah," Harold said.

The two open the box together as the lasers disappeared from the studio.

The two looked inside. Harold frowned as he took out Mr. Coconut.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," the two shouted at once. **(5)**

"Alright Vito Jerseys, I'll see you at the coconut ceremony, while the Omega Cowboys and Charley Horses get to watch 007, James Bond," Blaineley said.

The Vito Jerseys sighed, as Geoff ran off shouting,"Bridgette!"

Harold and Brick walked over to LeShawna.

"Geoff and Bridgette are going to be fighting until the merge, any ideas," Harold asked.

"It will pass, it has to," LeShawna said.

Meanwhile DJ was with Anne Maria. "I don't trust Justin, we need to eliminate him," DJ said to her.

"Right, and if it's a tie in votes, the other team will make the right choice," Anne Maria said.

That night at the coconut ceremony, the Vito Jerseys along with Geoff and Bridgette were there. The two former lovers had there faces turned away from each other.

"The two lovers are here because they did nothing for the past few chapters," Blaineley said from the stage.

Blaineley had three coconuts. The villains took out their smart phones and pulled up the elimination app.

The votes were quickly pressed.

"The first two coconuts go to DJ and Staci," the hostess said.

"And now we have another tie," Blaineley said.

Geoff and Bridgette still ignored the hostess.

"Hey love birds, who is going home," Blaineley shouted.

Bridgette kept her head turned as Geoff looked at the Vito Jerseys.

"Send home Justin," Geoff said.

"Not allowed," Justin said standing up and showing that he had a Chris immunity statue.

"Found it in the box I got today," Justin said.

"I that cause, no one goes home," Blaineley said throwing the last coconut to Justin.

"What," the cast members said.

"This is a perfect time to stall the game. Anne Maria has no reason to leave, yet," Blaineley laughed.

_Confession- _Justin was rubbing his hands evilly. "Yes, still in the game! Better villain then Alejandro, here I come," Justin said.

_Confession- _Anne Maria sighed. "Oh well, Justin almost left. I just need to-," Anne Maria then gasped. "I have an idea," she said

Blaineley stared at the camera. "Well, now that eight episodes are left, oh aftermath episodes don't count, and nine members left, who knows what will happen next," Blaineley said.

"On total drama redemption in action," Blaineley finished.

* * *

**Well that's that! Remember I got new chapters every other weekend. To top it off, who liked the Trent cameo?**

**Here's some references to those non-pop culture readers...**

**1: Little parody to the song "Kung fu fighting"**

**2: In an Aftermath episode, Geoff invented the truth or electric chair, which was used for the first half of the challenge. Heather asked him this question while he was in it, but it was unanswered, so...**

**3: Harold gone to a lot of camps by a guy named Steve, no really, it's official**

**4: For those that didn't read the Total drama redemption island, the prequel to this story, basically Geoff and normal Zeke blew up Chris's trailer and framed Staci.**

**5: Reverts back to an episode in Action where Duncan and Harold teamed up and opened the box of secrets, which had nothing inside.**

**-title- Quote from a classic Spongebob episode**

**In other news, how did you guys like Pahkitew Island for those that live in the states. It was OK, but once a week day, it felt rushed. Oh well, just more characters for redemption season 3, but that's another story.**

**Now review, I'll review one of your stories, favorite/follow for a special preview in your pm box along with knowing when I will release the next chapter.**

**Oh, there's a poll on my profile, who do you you want to make it to the merge? Vote on my profile after a quick review. **


	6. ep6: Canadian Sports Collection

**Are you guys ready! This week is sports, so yeah**

**Anyway, enjoy this week's episode, was boring writing it, but I gotta thank my best friend Ryan for making it for interesting, and spots isn't my forte. Ok now let's read...**

* * *

Total drama redemption in action

Blaineley had a tennis racket in her hand while dribbling a basketball. "Last time," she started. (The camera shown various clips from the last episode.)

"Secrets were revealed." (Shown Brick and Bridgette getting shocked in the electric chair.)

"Geoff and Bridgette are starting to fight," she laughed. (Shown Geoff leaning in for a hug, only to be ignored.)

"In the end Brick and Harold won," she said. (Shown Harold and Brick opening the secret box together.)

"Justin almost went home, but the immunity statue saved him. (Shown Justin standing up at the coconut ceremony with the Chris statue)

"Now with that filler done, let's go play some sports," Blaineley said as the camera came back to her face. A tennis ball flew at her, she hit it back to the camera, making a crack on it. "On total drama," she said cueing the theme song.

In the crafts services tent, the remaining nine were eating left over pancakes from All-Star's 'Food Fright' episode.

At the Vito Jersey's table, Staci couldn't keep her eye's off of Justin. Justin winked at her. Staci squealed as the model shivered. Anne Maria grinned at Justin, as DJ just ate his pancakes.

At the Omega Cowboys, Geoff was on the other side of the table, next to Harold. Bridgette and Geoff just ignored each other and finished their pancakes. Bridgette quickly finished and walked away from the table. Geoff sighed as his former girl friend left the table.

"Why does she hate me," Geoff asked.

"Well, you did say you thought Lindsay was hotter," Harold said.

"Yeah, but she's dumb. I bet she didn't even make it that far in All-Stars," Geoff said finishing his pancakes. **(1)**

At the Charley Horses, Brick was finished with his pancakes, waiting for LeShawna to finish. "With us a team of two, please step up your game. You tied with Harold last time," LeShawna said.

"I'm trying my best ma'me, honest," Brick replied.

_Confession: Brick smiled at the camera. "Trust me, this season is going great so far! Merge here I come," Brick said._

_Confession: LeShawna shook her head in disbelief._

Blaineley's voice then echoed through out the set of the film lot. "Alright sporto's time for you challenge. Meet me at studio 43," she said.

As the nine teens were walking towards the studio, Bridgette was in the back of the line, while Geoff and Harold were in the front. Geoff waved to her, but Bridgette just huffed and looked away.

They soon entered the studio, and various sports were set up. Blaineley and Tyler stood next to a giant wheel, each with icons of a select sport.

"Today is sports for a challenge. We here have Tyler to help assist with the challenges. Each team member will earn points by doing little sport activities, sometimes more then one person from each team will compete in the challenge. Once all challenges are done, it's game over," Blaineley said.

"It's show time," Tyler pumped as he spun the giant wheel.

The red needle gone around in circles, until stopping on a basketball.

Tyler grabbed a card. "We have basketball, Justin vs Geoff," he read.

Justin and Geoff glared at each other. the screen flashed and the two were on a small basketball court will only one basket. Blaineley was in the middle.

"Only need one point," the hostess said throwing the basketball in the air. Geoff quickly grabbed it and dribbled it towards the basket. Justin ran past the party boy and stole the ball.

Justin tried to make a shot, but the ball bounced off the ring. Geoff quickly grabbed the ball again and threw the ball, making a point.

"And Geoff get's the first point," Blaineley said.

The camera shown big scoreboard, with the three team icons. The number 'one' appeared next to the omega cowboys, as the other teams had zero points.

Tyler spun the wheel again. The red arrow landed on tennis racket. The jock grabbed a card and read,"Tennis, LeShawna vs Anne Maria."

As Anne Maria walked up to the net, Justin shouted to her,"Good luck."

Anne Maria ignored him as Harold said,"Good luck LeShawna."

_Confession: "I can see past Justin's traps. But if it's me he wants, it's me he gets," Anne Maria said._

_Confession: "Something isn't right about Harold," LeShawna said._

LeShawna and Anne Maria were on their sides of the tennis court. They grabbed a racket and LeShawna grunted as she served the served the tennis ball towards Anne Maria.

The Jersey reject, swiped the racket, making the ball bounce back to LeShawna. LeShawna spiked the ball back.

Anne Maria grunted as the ball flew past her. She leaned to the left to hit the ball back. LeShawna swung her racket, but he missed.

"And team Charley Horses gets a point," Blainley said.

"WHAT," both girls screamed.

"Anne Maria made an out, so the point goes to LeShawna instead," Blaineley explained.

She was right, the ball bounced out of the court's lines, making an out.

"Damn it," Anne Maria said walking back to her team.

The scoreboard gave the Charley Horses their first point, tieing with the Omega Cowboys, leaving the Vito Jersey's with nothing.

Tyler spun the wheel again. The arrow landed on a golf club. "Mini golf, DJ vs Brick," Tyler read.

DJ and Brick each grabbed a golf club. DJ smiled as Brick set up hims shot. Brick placed down a green ball on the ground.

The course was a straight lane, with a windmill in the way, with it's blades moving.

"I got this," Brick said tapping the ball.

The ball rolled and bounced off the windmill blade, making it fly back and hit Brick's crotch. "Ow," Brick said.

Brick knelled in pain covering his dick. Justin and Blaineley laughed at him.

DJ looked down at him. "Are you going to be OK," DJ asked.

"Yeah, I think," Brick said in pain.

LeShawna face palmed her self at Brick's misfortune.

DJ set down a black ball. DJ stuck his tongue out as he tapped the ball. It rolled around the windmill and made a hole-in-one. "Eagle," DJ pumped.

_Confession: "Me and momma used to go to this park and play some mini golf as a kid," DJ said._

"And with that, all teams are tied with one point," Blaineley said as the scoreboard gave the Vito Jerseys a point.

DJ smiled as he walked back to the evil team. LeShawna pulled Brick off his feet. "Did you really just get ingured, from mini golf," LeShawna shouted.

"I'm sorry ma'me," Brick said backing away.

"Sorry isn't good enough," LeShawna yelled.

Tyler spun the wheel again. The arrow landed on a dodge ball. Tyler grabbed a card and read,"Dodge ball, a volunteer from each team will compete in a free for all dodge ball match."

"I'll go," Staci said.

The Vito Jerseys turned to Staci. "Go ahead, but why," Justin said.

"Because, I need to prove I'm usefull, OK," Staci said.

"Yeah know you have been quite for this challenge," DJ said.

Staci turned to the teddy bear and said,"What? You think just because my anscestors invented houses, they made sports? No, then I would be lieing."

"Let her do it then," Anne Maria said.

"I got this," Harold shouted.

"Whatever," Bridgette huffed.

Geoff sighed before looking at Harold. "Remember, just dodge and catch, don't try to throw the dodge ball," Geoff said.

"I remember," Harold said.

Meanwhile, Brick turned towards LeShawna. "I got this ma'me," the cadet said.

"No you don't. Sit back, I will do it," LeShawna snapped.

"Yes sir," Brick said, before relalizing his mistake. "I mean boss. I mean ma'me," Brick sweated. **(2)**

_Confession: LeShawna sighs. "Something ain't right, about Brick," she said._

_Confession: Brick saluted at the camera. "I'm sure she'll be fine during the challenge," Brick said._

"Alright, Staci vs Harold vs LeShawna, please come forward to the green mat," Blaineley said.

**SPOILERS, WARNING, SOMEHOW STACI SPOILS PAHKITEW ISLAND! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED...**

Harold and LeShawna rushed towards the playing field. Staci slowly followed them.

DJ looked nerves. "I'm not sure about this. Staci is an easy target," DJ said.

"She's not that fat," Justin lied. Justin frowned at the camera and shook his head 'no'.

Staci looked back at her team and said,"Don't worry, my cousin, Keith's girlfriend, Sky, is in the gymnastics."

Staci then arrived onto the playing field with Harold and LeShawna.

**SPOILERS OVER, YOU MAY NOW ENJOY THE SHOW...**

LeShawna looked at the ground and saw ten red balls.

"It's a simple sudden death, dodgeball match, now go," Blaineley said.

LeShawna and Staci ran straight to the balls, as Harold stood back.

LeShawna and Staci stared at each other with a ball in their hands. "Stand back, I have a thing," Staci chuckled.

"I also have a thing," LeShawna said. **(3)**

Staci threw the ball at LeShawna, but she used her ball to bounce it off. LeShawna quickly threw the ball directly in Staci's face. Staci then fell over, with a bruise on her left cheek. She cried as she walked over to Justin. Justin saw her leaning in for a hug. Justin shivered, until hugging her back.

Geoff sighed as he saw Justin and Staci 'hugging'.

"What happened, Bridgette," Geoff asked.

The surfer looked over at Justin and Staci. Bridgette huffed looking in the other direction.

_Confession: Staci was seen smiling. "I'm glad Justin is there to comfort me," she blushed._

_Confession: Justin shivered. "Ew," he whispered. Justin shook it off and laughed evilly. "Now with Staci in 'love' with me, time to make it 'official', to take everyone down," Justin said, using air quotes around the two words._

Meanwhile, LeShawna kept throwing the dodgeballs at Harold, only for him to dodge them all.

"Just hold still," LeShawna growled throwing the dodgeball at him.

Harold sidestepped to the left dodging it. "Sorry, LeShawna, but my team is in no condition to participate, it's all up to me," Harold said, before ducking as a ball flew past him.

Geoff sighed looking at Bridgette.

LeShawna looked at the ground, and scooped up the last ball.

"Just lose," LeShawna said hurling the dodgeball.

The ball smashed into Harold's face, making the geek falling over. His glasses dropped off his face, too. Harold stood up and placed on the glasses. He sighed, as the left lense was cracked.

"Sorry, Harold," LeShawna said going back to Brick.

"And the Charley horses take the lead, with one point," Blaineley said. The scoreboard shown the Charley Horses with 2 points, and the other teams with one point.

"I'll be right back, I have a spare of glasses back at the trailers," Harold said, before rushing off screen to fix his glasses.

Tyler spun the wheel, making the arrow land on a volleyball. "Volleyball, Bridgette vs.. Bruno," Tyler said.

"Let's get this over with," Bridgette frowned walking over to the net.

Bruno the bear was on the other side of the net, with the volleyball in his hand.

"You got this, babe," Geoff shouted to her.

Justin pulled Staci away from the challenge. They stood a few miles away. Justin did a fake smile to Staci.

"What is it," Staci asked.

"Look, I..uh, like you," Justin lied.

"Aww, me too," Staci blushed.

"I figured we could-," Justin started.

"Oh my god, yes," Staci squealed hugging Justin.

Justin had his eyes wide, as he hugged back, while Staci enjoyed it.

_Confession: Justin gagged. "Well that went better then expected," Justin smirked. "Not that I ever doubted my plan," Justin quickly added._

_Confession: Staci squealed in the confession. "Yes! I have a boyfriend," Staci pumped. "And did you know that my great great great-," Staci started, before the confessional dropped the footage._

Bridgette was at the net, ready for her match with Bruno. Bruno the bear quickly served the volleyball.

Bridgette ran up to the net and spiked it back. Bruno slammed the ball over the net. Bridgette used one arm and bounced the volleyball over. Bruno growled as he hit the ball, only for it to hit the net.

"And the Omega Cowboys tie up with the Charley Horses, with one point," Blaineley said.

Bridgette smiled as she walked back over to her team. She saw Geoff, then grinned looking away.

Harold came back with a new pair of glasses. "What I miss," Harold asked.

"Nothing much, just me earning the team a point," Bridgette said.

_Confession: "Why is Bridgette giving me the silent treatment, I haven't done that much," Geoff said. "All I said was that I thought Lyndsay was hot."_

Bruno growled at Bridgette and Geoff as he walked over to Blaineley. The host pat the bears head as Tyler spun the wheel again. The arrow landed on a pair of ice skates

"Ice skating, DJ vs mr. coconut...," Tyler said.

Everyone laughed at the card. "Are the producers running out of ideas, like really," Tyler questioned.

"Piece of cake," DJ laughed walking up to Blaineley and grabbing the ice skates.

In a little ice ring, Mr. Coconut was in the middle of it. He just fell over to his left side. Tyler, Bruno and Blaineley were in the judge chairs. Bruno and Tyler showed they gave the coconuts a score of zero. Blaineley shown a card of two.

"Why two points," DJ asked.

"Got to give him credit for effort," Blaineley replied.

In a flash, DJ was in the middle of the ice ring with the skates firmly on his feet.

Music started playing as DJ began to skate around. He quickly made a figure eight, before jumping and doing a 360 jump in the air. The teddy bear landed back on his left foot. He continued to do tricks, making the three judges gasp at his work.

"DJ's got moves," Anne Maria commented.

"Yeah, he's doing better then my grandma Joyce, and she has three gold medals from it," Staci stated.

Justin thought to himself. "Yeah, a little too good," he said.

DJ then finished with a perfect slide.

Tyler and Bruno clapped, before showing cards giving him a score of ten. "Great skating," Tyler said.

Blaineley also gave a score of ten. "And with that, all teams are tied with two points," Blaineley said.

Staci and Anne Maria cheered as DJ walked back over to his team. DJ smiled at them, before giving a high five to Anne Maria.

_Confession: DJ smile very wide. "Just because we are dubbed as 'evil', doesn't mean we are," DJ pumped._

Justin grinned at DJ. "Threat alert," Justin whispered.

"What's that," DJ said looking at him.

"Uh, nothing, good job," Justin quickly added.

DJ laughed, before saying,"I never even went ice skating, just beginners luck, i guess."

Blaineley huffed at the three teams. "Geez, this is getting boring," the host said.

"It could be worse. They could be turning into monsters trying to find codes to restore the world," Tyler said spinning the wheel. **(4)**

"OK yeah, this is better," Blaineley shrugged.

The arrow landed on a hockey club. "Alright, perfect! Hockey, we will have team Charley Horses, Brick and LeShawna, going against a volunteer from the other two teams competing against them. If the volunteers win, both team Vito Jersey and Omega Cowboys will get a point. If the Charley Horses manage to in, they get two point," Tyler read.

"Woah, that's a mouth full," the jock sweated.

"Alright, so I nee a volunteer from Vito Jerseys and Omega Cowboys to go against Brick and LeShawna, while they get on their uniforms," Blaineley said.

LeShawna turned towards Brick. "Do you know how to play hockey," LeShawna asked.

Brick shrugged at her. "Something about using clubs to hit a puck into nets, I don't know! I'm Canadian, I should know this," Brick said face palming himself in stupidity.

Anne Maria looked at her team. "OK, so who knows how to play hockey," she asked.

"If my grandpa can do it, I can," Staci smiled.

"Fine, let Staci play," Justin smiled.

"Fine," Anne Maria huffed.

Geoff looked at Harold. "I'll do it dude, maybe Bridgette will talk to me after I win this," Geoff plead.

"OK, go out there man," Harold pointed.

After a quick break, team Charley Horses were in gear on the left side of the hockey rink. Geoff sighed as he saw Staci place on her helmet.

"Alright, Charley Horses against Geoff and Staci. If Horses win, they get two points, but if they lose, Vito Jerseys and Omega Cowboys get ne point each," Blaineley whistled, before tossing the puck in the middle of the four players.

"Just like I told you, hit the puck into the other net," LeShawna shouted before stealing the puck.

Geoff tried to follow her, but Brick went in front of the party boy. Geoff trie to move to the left, but Brick also moved to the left. Geoff tried to move to the right, but once again Brick blocked his path. "Damn it, just move," Geoff shouted.

"Sorry sir, captains orders," Brick replied.

Meanwhile, Staci followed LeShawna towards the net. Staci used the put to steal the puck. She then rushed towards the other net.

"Oh no, you don't," LeShawna shouted, skating towards Staci.

Geoff saw Staci coming at his direction, but he also saw LeShawna close on her trail. Geoff slightly pushed Brick, making the cadet fall on the ice and slide on his face. Brick's helmet came off as he slid towards to opposite side of the rink.

Geoff ignored it, as Staci went past him. LeShawna was about to catch her, but Geoff stood in front of her path. "Move," LeShawna said as she quickly maneuvered around him.

Staci then quickly scored a point for her team. "Told you, my grandpa was a great hockey player," Staci cheered.

Staci then headed back towards her team. She smiled at Justin, before leaning in for a kiss. Justin grinned at the camera.

_Confession- Justin growled. "Oh what the hell," he sighed._

Justin quickly kissed Staci on the lips, before pulling away.

Geoff sighed at them as he walked over to Bridgette. "Hey, Bridge," Geoff said.

The surfer girl just walked away.

"And so, team Charley Horses loses once again," Blaineley said.

"You got to be kidding me," LeShawna shouted.

Brick was unconscious on the ice. LeShawna pulled Brick over and gasped. the Cadet's face was covered in blood, both eyes were scared and his neck was broken.

"Wake up," LeShawna shouted as she shook Brick's body.

Blaineley chuckled as everyone else was going to see the theatre movie.

That night at the coconut ceremony, Brick was lying dead on the bleachers next to LeShawna.

"Brick here, really needs help," LeShawna stated as a fly went inside Brick's mouth.

"Which is why he is automatically eliminated," Blaineley said from the stage.

Two paramedics gone up to Brick and carried him into the lame-osine.

LeShawna sighed. "A team of one/ How is this fair," LeShawna called to Blaineley.

"Don't worry, I have it all planned, just get a good night's rest," Blaineley said to her.

Blaineley then turned towards the camera. "Now with Brick gone, we are stepping up our game in this fanfiction! Next time there will be more game, with less pain, but that's another story. On total drama redemption," Blaineley announced as the show signed off. During credits, it shown clips from Chris's badmitten movie

* * *

**NEXT CHALLENGE HINT: "I am the knight of the wind!" NEXT CAMEO HINT: A boy who's crush rejected him all the time, and now that's she's single, he will just ignore her...**

**Finally done, my chapters are getting bigger for some reason, anyway, here's some references...**

**1: A bit of a spoiler, Lindsay is out on episode one of TDAS. Well, not really a spoiler since she didn't do anything since Total drama action**

**2: A throw back quote from a classic Spongebob episode, where Mr. Krabs banned karate.**

**3: DBZ Team four star abridged from kai episode 2, sorry couldn't resist.**

**4: Supposed to be the worst digimon season; Digimon Frontier, but that's just my opinion. Oh, and it could be referencing how this chapter started out stale for me, until Ryan helped.**

**Why isn't Noah in this season? Well, I had no plot for him, he 'might' cameo later on. If I had both Noah and Tyler here, they both would have been eliminated on this episode, so yeah a little behind the keyboard.**

**Anyway, I think I'm getting used to longer chapters and focusing on more then three characters per chapter, am I right? Planned sports were sledding and curling.**

**OK, enough talk, review I'll review one of your stories. Favorite/Follow, for a special preview...**


	7. ep7: Dungeons and Drama

**Oh my Zalgo, this is late, but trust me you can't rush fanfictions. I don't have a schedule to publish, except at night**

**Last hint challenge was from Sonic and the Black Night, gosh only Siily Lilly figured it out. **

**So today is Fairy Tale based challenge, but with a twist. **

**If you want to use this challenge as an idea, please give me credit. I don't recall any stories that did this, except 'Total Drama a season at sea', but they used board game/party games.**

**Without school for me, let's read this! And no, I only have a high school diploma, for now, I don't know what to do with my life, but enough with that, on to one of my favorite chapters!**

* * *

Total drama redemption in action

Blaineley had a giant smirk on her face. "Last time on total drama," she started. (Shows clips from last episode)

"There was pain," she said. (Shown golf ball hitting Bricks crotch)

"There was gain." (Shows DJ perfectly landing after dancing in ice skating)

"There was drama insane!" (Shown Bridgette walking away from Geoff and Harold, meanwhile Justin and Staci kissed each other.)

"In the end, due to injury, we sent home Brick, V.I.A. lame-osine" Blaineley said. (Shown him unconscious being loaded into the lame-osine)

The camera gone back to Blaineley. "Today is great for all Disney fans," she shouted cueing the theme song.

Meanwhile at an apartment, Ella was watching this season. "Disney? Oh I must watch," Ella said, before the camera gone back to the remaining contestants eating.

In the crafts services tent, Bridgette and Geoff were nowhere to be seen, leaving Harold to sit next to LeShawna. "Sorry you are a team of one," Harold told her.

"I'll be OK," LeShawna assured.

"Geoff and Bridgette are still fighting, any ideas," Harold asked.

"Talk to them. Force them to forgive each other," LeShawna stated as she ate her food.

At the Vito Jersey's table, Staci wasn't eating, all she was doing was eyeing Justin. Justin got disgusted. He turned to Staci. "Hey babe," Justin whispered.

Staci squealed, before pulling him close and kissing him passionately. Justin's eyes were open the entire time as Staci did tongue. DJ and Anne Maria noticed this.

"He's faking," Anne Maria pounded.

"It was obvious," DJ said.

Staci pulled away from Justin and was frozen with a smile on her face. Justin did a fake smile back.

_**Confession: Justin gags before puking in front of the camera. The entire lenses was filled with puke. An intern quickly cleaned it up, showing Justin shivering. "Out of all the girls," he mumbles.**_

_**Confession: Staci shrieks with joy. "This is so cool! By the way, my great great...," Staci starts. The footage is then shown to be fast forwarded by the editors. She gasps for breath, before saying,"Great great-grandfather Francis made dating legal in the Christian religion." **_

DJ gave Justin a death stare, but the model didn't notice him.

"Challenge time kids. Come outside for some fun," Blaineley's voice echoed throughout the film lot.

The cast exits the crafts and services tent. Geoff and Bridgette were already outside. "I'm honest, I prefer you babe over that dumbass Lindsay," Geoff said to her.

"Whatever," Bridgette huffed.

Staci laughed at Justin. "Your so funny," Staci laughed, before an intern pushed her towards a giant castle and was pulled inside.

"Staci will play as the princess for team Vito Jerseys," Blaineley said.

"Say what now," Anne Maria barked.

Three interns pulled LeShawna into the castle.

"And LeShawna will play as the princess for the Omega Cowboys," Blaineley said.

"So what's todays challenge," Harold asked.

"Today, each team will consist of a Knight, wizard and rogue," Blaineley said.

Meanwhile, Leonard was watching this season. "Marvolous, I should join next season," Leonard said, before cutting back to the real show

Justin and Harold got a knight's helmet and placed it on their heads, showing that they were a knight.

Geoff and DJ received a wizards hat. Bridgette and Anne Maria received a rogue's robe and placed them on.

"You will try to capture the other princess and throw her into the lame-osine. The castle doors could have anything inside, so be on the lookout. Use any of your abilities as you can. Once the princess is thrown into the lame-osine, its instant elimination. Now go," Blaineley said.

The camera panned to the top of the castle, showing Cody had cannons and other weaponry by his side. "Where's my princess," Cody growled as he set up a cannon.

Harold and Geoff quickly ran to the castle. Bridgette slowly followed their trail.

DJ and Anne Maria looked at Justin. "Come on, let's save your princess," DJ said.

_**Confession: Justin shivers. "Me and Staci? I've rather have a buffalo take a diarrhea dump in my ear," Justin growled. (1)**_

Harold and Geoff opened the castle doors, to see a million doors on both sides. "Gotta check them all," Geoff laughed. **(2)**

Bridgette huffed as she pushed the two out-of-the-way. She looked around. She rushed to the third door on the left and opened it. She gasped as Bruno was at the door. The bear raised a claw and growled at her.

She screamed, as Geoff and Harold rushed to help her. Geoff punched Bruno in the left cheek, as Harold kicked it in the balls. Bruno squealed like a pup before rushing away.

"You OK babe," Geoff said leaning over to Bridgette.

"I'm fine," Bridgette said leaving to open up more doors.

Soon Justin, DJ and Anne Maria entered the castle doors. "Ah crap, well we tried," Justin said as he saw a million doors.

"We just need to check the doors," DJ assured.

"Yeah,' Anne Maria said opening the first door on the right.

Inside the door was nothing but bronze lamps, and on the golden wall it said, 'Robin Williams'. **(3)**

"What's this door about," Anne Maria said.

"Maybe the next one has more luck," DJ rushed as he opened the door next to it.

DJ sprung the door open, only to be greeted with the chainsaw killer with a hook. DJ shrieked in fear, as it raised up the chainsaw at them. Anne Maria punched the killer in the chest. Justin stood by and watched her beat up the killer. Anne Maria blocked a punch from the killer, before delivering a kick to the groin. He drops his chainsaw, as the killer kneels in pain.

DJ shook the fear away as he kicked the killer into the room again. He closed the door and tuck the chainsaw between the bars really quick. "Glad that's over," DJ sighed as Anne Maria sat down to rest.

"Good job guys," Justin said.

Anne Maria stood up and growled. "You did nothing. Sure you care about looks, but do you want to win the money back or what," she pointed.

"Not to mention rescuing your princess," DJ laughed.

**Confession: Anne Maria was seen spraying her hair. She frowned afterwards. "Justin better get his act together. Me and Staci are the only cast members from the revenge cast," Anne Maria sighed. "On more act, and I'm pushing Justin into the room with the psycho killer," she sighed.**

"Now come on, DJ escorted.

The camera cuts to Blaineley in the control room. She laughed at their humility. "What more dungeons will they have to explore? Find out after these quick messages," Blaineley said.

Leonard was up close to his T.V. screen. "Darn commercials! If this was youtube I would just click 'skip ad'. Or maybe if this was on a fanfiction site, I could easily scroll past the commercials, but no," Leonard sighed.

After the break, Blaineley was in the control room. "Alright, time to do the randomization codes. Set save files, extra geeky stuff, and there," Blaineley said as she typed in codes to the dungeon, making everything more dangerous.

Back inside the castle, Harold stopped as he heard knocks. He turned to the door on his right and sprung the door open. He frowned as he saw Mr. Coconut on the floor. "Really? Gosh," the geek said.

Geoff looked over his shoulder and noticed a note on the ground. Geoff picked it up and read,"Your princess is in another room." **  
**

"Your princess isn't in this castle, Geoff," Bridgette huffed. **(4)**

Geoff quickly followed her, but not before reopening every other door in the hallway on his way to Bridgette. "Bridge, wait up," Geoff said.

Harold sighed as he went after them, and closing the doors on his way to the former couple.

**Confession: Harold sighs. "Without Duncan, I'm just a support character for Geoff and Bridgette," he said.**

"Guys a little help," LeShawna shouted from one of the rooms in the castle.

"I'm coming LeShawna," Harold shouted through the halls as he was closing the doors Geoff opened on his way to Bridgette.

Justin opened a door, to have Staci pop out and smother him in kisses. She hugged him and the two fall on the ground. DJ and Anne Maria laughed as they walked up to the two. "Alright love birds, get up," DJ said.

Staci smiled getting off Justin. Justin slowly got up and inched away from Staci.

"So guys, did you know that I am related to King Arthur. In his great time he-," Staci started.

Justin, DJ and Anne Maria moaned as Staci went on with her story. The camera quickly flashed to Geoff and Bridgette. The surfer had her eyes closed and ignored his plea for forgiveness.

Harold was still closing the castle doors. One door he came across had a jack russell terrier inside it. The geek didn't notice it as it escaped the cracks of the door while he was closing the door.

The dog rushed in between Geoff and Bridgette and barked a little. Bridgette looked down at it and smiled. THe Jack Russell wagged it's tail, before Bridgette frowned at Geoff again.

"Bridge look-" Geoff said stepping forward and kicked the dog.

The dog yelped as he was sent flying all the way to the end of the castle. Bridgette and Geoff gasped at the act. Bridgette then growled and turned to geoff.

"Why the hell did you kick the dog," Bridgette barked at him.

Geoff put his hands up and backed up a bit, feeling scared. "I-I',.. uh-," Geoff whispered and stumbled over his words as he backed into a castle hall.

Bridgette growled as she stepped forward to the party man. "First I'm not good enough for you, even after all those nights having sex. And now you kick a fucking dog? What the hell man," Bridgette roared at Geoff.

"I'm sorry." Geoff whimpered shedding a few tears.

"Words can't support the Earth," she said. She quickly stomped off.

**Confession****: Geoff sniffs and wipes away a few tears. "I... just want to have my Bridgette back," he cried.**

**Confession: Bridgette growls, before taking a deep breath. "I'm alright," she sighed. "Just need to keep calm," she whispered.**

Meanwhile at Blaineley's computer room, the hostess stared blankly at the monitors. "Nice drama with these two, but the actuall challenge is missing something," sje thought to herself.

Cody appeared from behind her chair. He pointed to a golden door.

"Hang on, the Cod-mister has an idea for a dungeon boss," Cody laughed.

Cody went next to Blaineley and typed in a bunch of code. He smiled as he pressed the enter key. "There, that should spice things up," Cody said walking out of the computer room.

Back at the castle, Justin gasps. "Guys, you might want to come see this," Justin shouted to everyone.

Harold, DJ, Geoff, Staci, and Anne walked up to a giant golden door in the middle of the castle.

The door began to glow and it sprung open. A small purple dragon, that was the size of a full grown hound, flamed at the contestants. The total drama contestants, save Harold and Justin, were chased away by the real flames coming from the dragon's mouth.

Justin and Harold stood face-to-face with the purple dragon Spyro. The dragon charged at shrieked in fear, as Harold grabbed out his knight's shield. The classic dragon crashed right through the two knight's armor.

Harold and Justin then were crashed into the wall. Justin stayed leaning against the wall, but Harold got up and smiled. "Come at me bro," Harold stated.

The dragon gone towards Harold, as Justin gasped leaning against the door. It opened a crack, and the model peaked inside the door frame. Justin quickly grabbed something as he stared in awe. He grinned with another Chris immunity statute in his hands.

**Confession: "Perfect!" Justin shouted. He waved the statue in front of the camera. "Two immunities in one season. Take that you Alejandro beouch," Justin laughed. **

Harold grabbed the dragon's horns and thew him back into the gold door.

Harold returned to Justin panting. "Glad that's over," Harold panted.

"Where's the dragon," Justin said in confusion.

"I took care of it," Harold smirked.

Then the two boys gulped as they heard a certain voice. "Hey Justin-baby," Staci shouted going towards them.

"Here's your girl," Harold smiled walking a few doors.

The geek then heard loud knocks on the door next to him. Harold gasped as he opened the door. LeShawna was frowning at the door frame.

"Fucking finally," LeShawna sassed as she come out of the room.

Then DJ and Anne Maria grabbed LeShawna and began to push her outside of the castle.

"What are you two doing," she said.

"The challenge," Anne Maria answered as she dragged LeShawna easily out of the castle.

Justin covered his ears and walked away from Staci. The compulsive liar followed him while saying,"And my great grandpa Pete created the-"

Justin exited the castle and everything was silent again, until Staci also left the castle.

Staci kept jabbering to Justin as LeShawna struggled to be released.

"Let me go you bastards," LeShawna shouted to no avail.

"Sorry, it's for the game," Anne Maria said as she helped DJ throw LeShawna into a lame-osine.

"I'm sorry, I'll win for us," Harold shouted to LeShawna.

The lame-osine doors closed on her before she could reply, before it speed away.

Harold sighed as he looked at the ground.

"And with that seven are left. Stay tuned for more drama, action and romance on total drama redemption in action," Blaineley said signing off the show.

The camera cuts to a shocked Leonard. "That was awesome," he shouted, throwing his arms in the sky.

The camera cuts to a shocked Ella. "That was.. something," she shrugged.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER: With the merge only one challenge away, we need to cut one more person loss.**

**Next time, is adventure movies! Until then here are some references.**

**Those that watched Pahkitew Island know the deal with Ella and Leonard.**

**1: Lyrics from Angry Video Game Nerd theme song**

**2: Pokemon...**

**3: R.I.P. Robin Williams; A.K.A. the Genie in Aladdin**

**4: Classic Super Mario bros. world. PEACH WHY YOU NO IN THIS CASTLE?!**

**Review and I'll review one of your stories. Favorite/Follow, for a special preview. New chapters every other weekend**


	8. ep8: Master Quest

**Get ready for the next battle... I mean chapter! Let's go on an adventure filled with everything I had time to write. **

* * *

Total drama redemption in action

Episode 8: Master Quest

Blaineley was in the crafts and services tent, with the remaining seven losers. "Last time on Total drama redemption," she said started as the clips from the past episode showed.

"Knights had to save their princess," she said. (Shown Justin and Harold respectfully opening the doors their 'princess' was in)

"Of course their paths were blocked by bosses," she continued. (Shown the cameo of Spyro the dragon and the chainsaw killer)

"In the end, LeShawna left the game by default," Blaineley said. (Shown Anne Maria and DJ pushing LeShawna in the lame-osine.)

The camera cut back to Blaineley. "Now, let's have an adventure shall we?" The theme song quickly appeared.

Inside the crafts tent, both teams were chowing down on french toast, eggs and bacon.

Harold sighed as he stared at Bridgette and Geoff. Bridgette only ate the toast and walked away, without saying a word.

"How do I get her to forgive me," Geoff sighed.

Harold began chewing on some eggs before saying,"I don't know."

The geek swallowed his breakfast and thought to himself. "Look the merge is around the corner, but I suggest complementing her looks and skills," Harold shrugged.

"Thanks dude, I think I will do that night now," Geoff shouted as he got up to follow Bridgette.

_**Confession: Harold smirked at the camera. "I always knew I was the perfect influence," he said in a pose. **_

The Vito Jersey's team finished their breakfast very fast. They stared at each other. Anne Maria and DJ grinned at Justin, as Staci was hugging the model. Justin had a fake smile as she did that, and slowly reached his arms over to hug Staci back. Justin managed to do this with a neutral expression.

DJ shook his head in disbelief at this act. "You can't be buying this," DJ pointed.

"What? Don't judge love! Oh and did you know that my great great-," Staci said still hugging Justin.

Staci's gripped hardened, and squished Justin indirectly.

_**Confession: Justin shivered. "Just wait 'til merge," he whispered to himself. **_

"Great great," Staci continued.

"OK kids, time for today's exclusive movie genre, adventure," Blaineley shouted interrupting Staci.

Staci huffed as she released her grip from Justin. The model gasped for breath as he fell to the ground. Staci pulled him back to his feet and held his hand and walked with him towards the exit, as DJ and Anne Maria followed them.

Outside Geoff was in front of Bridgette. "Listen, babe I think that," Geoff began to speak to her.

Blaineley then appeared in the middle of them. "No time for that, challenge time," Blaineley interrupted.

"Fine," Bridgette huffed as she began to follow the hostess.

Geoff sighed as his former girlfriend walked away from him. He held his head down in disbelief as he followed the group to the challenge. Everyone kept walking and arrived in front of the next studio.

Blaineley opened the doors inside the studio to show a giant forest. She quickly lead the contestants to the middle of it.

"In today's challenge you will run 2 miles through this forest, before reaching a zip line over a big drop. Cross that and you win," Blaineley deeply explained.

Geoff looked slightly confused. "Um, come again," he asked in confusion.

Blaineley then pressed a button on an air horn. "Now, go-go go," the hostess shouted making the contestants run forward.

The Vito Jersey's rushed ahead, while the Omega Cowboys were behind. Anne Maria took out a can of hairspray and began to spray her hair as she casually walked along with her team. The fume of it floated over to Justin's face. The model coughed a bit.

Staci began to drag her feet and started panting. "Come on," Justin said holding her arm and began to jog towards the the front of the team.

"Hey Justin, did you know my great-grandfather Saint Adam grew the first forest," Staci said to her boyfriend.

Justin sighed as he lead his team through the forest, only for Anne Maria to cut in the front.

"Let's get a move on," Anne Maria said.

Meanwhile, the Omega Cowboy were lagging behind. They kept running through the forest. "Nice Bridgette, you run like a guy," Geoff said to her.

"Really, that's the best you can come up with," Bridgette sassed.

The surfer girl crime across a few branches in her path. Geoff tried to catch up to her. Bridgette pushed the branches away and ran. The branches swung back and smacked Geoff's face.

Harold shook his head. "Come on," Harold said running, as Geoff slightly followed him.

Harold and Geoff managed to catch up to Bridgette. "This is totally out of character for you, Bridgette," Harold told her.

"Actually Harold, she is right to have this attitude," Geoff said to Harold.

Bridgette came to a top and slightly looked at Geoff's face, before turning away from the two and began walking again, with the two boys following her.

"It's my fault she's like this Harold. All because I think Lindsay is prettier," Geoff admitted.

"And I don't see any reason to forgive you. We were, and I mean were, like at the marriage level," Bridgette said as she kept looking ahead.

_**Confession: Bridgette gasped. "Um, cut the part where I mention marriage," she said nervously, rubbing the back of her head.**_

Soon the forest split into two sections; one path heading east, one path heading west.

"Which way," Bridgette asked.

"By my calculations from the sun, we should go left," Harold pointed.

So team Omega Cowboys gone down the west path and kept on running.

Later at the Vito Jerseys, they reached the zip line. They gasped at the big drop; it was so deep that the couldn't see anything at the bottom.

"Where the hell is the equipment," Anne Maria asked.

"Hey guys, did you know," Staci started.

"Let me guess, your one of your relatives invented the first zip line," Anne Maria glared.

"Yes, how did you know" Staci squealed.

"Lucky guess," Anne Maria sarcastically replied.

DJ and Justin began to look around for equipment to cross the zip line. "I don't trust you," DJ said.

Justin smiled at DJ. "What, I barely am doing anything evil," Justin said.

"Whatever," DJ said.

**_Confession: Justin tapped his chin. "I only eliminated Eva this season. I was trying to eliminate Anne Maria, but we kept winning," Justin sighed. "Might as well pull a 'Scott'," he finished. _**

"DJ, can I talk to you," Anne Maria called.

"Alright," DJ said as he walked over to her.

As DJ left, Staci gone up to Justin. "Anne Maria is so mean," Staci said.

DJ noticed something behind a rock. He saw all the zip line equipment and gear. Justin grinned as he picked up to gear. He put a finger to his lips and made a,"ssh" noise. Justin then threw the equipment off the cliff, making it fall into the deep abyss below.

"Wait what," Staci asked.

"We need to lose, in order for Anne Maria to go home," Justin whispered back to her.

_**Confession: Justin laughed evilly. "Fist Anne Maria, then Staci and then the million," Justin explained. "Best villain, here I come," Justin shouted.**_

_**Confession: Staci gushed. "Justin is so great," she giggled. **_

Meanwhile at the Omega Cowboys, they were now met with three paths.

"Just keep going straight from here," Harold said rushing forward. Bridgette and Geoff followed him until meeting with a thorn-bush that spread for miles.

"There's no way we are going through that," Brigette said holding her stomach.

"That's right babe, we need to head back Harold. I'm sure we already ran over two miles," Geoff said to the geek.

"Alright," Harold sighed.

The three turned around and started jogging again. Back at the zip line, the vito jerseys were struggling to think of a way to pass the abyss.

Then DJ snapped his fingers.

"I got it! It's a bit risky, but Anne Maria, I need to borrow one of your hair sprays," DJ said to her.

"Um, OK," she said giving him her spray can.

"What's he doing," Staci asked.

DJ went up to the zip line and started to spray some of it. "We are going to has to use the zip line as a swing instead," he said.

His teammates gone up to him. DJ gave Anne Maria's hair spray can back. Anne Maria blushed as she placed the can in her hair.

"I don't think this will work," Justin sweated.

"I read this online in a fanfiction once. It has to work," DJ said.

DJ took out a pair of scissors. "Grab onto me," he said.

Anne Maria grabbed his waist, no questions asked.

"Fine," Justin sighed.

"Did you guys know that," Staci was about to finish.

"Right now is not the time Staci. I need to focus," DJ said back to her.

"OK," Staci said saddened.

DJ then cut the zip line with the scissors with ease. He had a strong grip on the lose line with both hands.

DJ took a deep breath. "OK DJ, you can do this. Momma needs you alive," he said to himself. He gulped looking below.

He then jumped and swung towards the other side of the abyss. DJ screamed like a baby as he was crossing. THe rest of the team began to scream too, but his scream was the loudest.

DJ's scream echoed throughout the forest. It carried all the way to the Omega Cowboys. "Was that DJ," Harold asked.

"Yep. I would know that scream from anyone," Geoff said.

"Do you think he's alright," Bridgette said to him.

"I hope so," Geoff replied.

Harold then lead the two through some trees. They now come across the zip line. Harold rushed up to the pole, only to find the line cut off. "Damn it," Harold shouted.

On the zip line, they swung all the way to the other side.

"Jump," DJ warned them.

DJ quickly jumped as his team quickly followed. The four rolled on the rocks, and DJ and Anne Maria rolled on top of each other. DJ was on the bottom, and they blushed at each other. They quickly wiped it away and stood back up.

Blaineley arrived at the scene. "And it looks like the Vito Jerseys have won immunity," she shouted.

That night at the coconut ceremony, team Omega Cowboys were on the bleachers, as Blaineley stood on the stage with only two guilded coconuts.

The three losers grabbed out their iPhones and opened up the elimination app. Team Vito Jerseys were at the big movie theater. The sign said 'The Hobbit', which meant they would be watching it tonight.

"You may cast your votes now," Blaineley said.

**_ Confession: Harold sighs. "I cost the challenge, I don't deserve a million dollars," he sighed. _**

**_Confession: Geoff slammed his head on the table. He whipped away a tear and said,"I think it's for the best if I left." _**

Bridgette growled as she pressed Harold's icon.

**_Confession: "Sure I'm still mad at Geoff, but it's Harold's fault for use losing," Bridgette explained. _**

Geoff and Harold clicked their own names respectively. Blaineley read the results from her iPhone.

"And the guilded coconuts go to Bridgette and Geoff," the hostess said throwing the two coconuts.

Harold smiled as he stood up and walked towards the lame-osine.

"Well, good luck Geoff," Harold waved before getting into the lame-osine.

The lame-osine raced off the set.

"Next time is the merge, and love will be flowing. Right here on total drama redemption in action," Blaineley said, signing off the show.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER: Is the merge of course, and with that it will be a romance genre. **

**Title reference: Pokemon**

**Review and I'll review one of your stories. Favorite/Follow, for a special preview. New chapters every other weekend**

**Confirmed contestants for season 3: Beardo, Lindsay, **


	9. aftermath 1: The Half-termath

**ok, ok. I was just writing episode 9, and I decided why not add the aftermath here? Don't worry, I was writing both episode 9 and the aftermath.**

**So hope you enjoy**

_**Inspiration: **_**ChrisATD1's Total Drama Losers Vs Losers**

* * *

Total drama redemption in action

The Half-termath

_Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine, **(Blaineley throws Mr. Coconut in the air)**  
You guys are on my mind. **(DJ was shown crying in a corner.)**  
You asked me what I wanted to be **(Dawn was shown meditating, but then-**  
And now I think the answer is plain to see, **Anne Maria's hair spray smoke traveled in Dawn's face)**  
I wanna be famous. **(Shown Staci jabbering next to Justin, making the model close his eyes while holding his ears)**_

_I wanna live close to the sun, **(Shown Geoff leaning in to kiss Bridgette, only for her to walk away)**  
Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won, **(Bridgette walked to the right, as ****Beverly was seen pulling out his tool box)**  
Everything to prove, nothing in my way **(Then, Harold and Brick were having a push up contest-**  
I'll get there one day. **both fall on the ground in pain, at the same time)**  
Cause, I wanna be famous! **(Shown LeShawna shaking her head in disbelief at the boys)**_

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na! **(Shown Eva in the confession roaring in anger)**_  
_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous **(Shown all 12 rushing out of the lame-osine-**  
I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous **they clash into each other and land on the ground in front of the guilded coconut award ceremony)**  
_(_Whistling in tune_) (**Shown Blaineley in the aftermath studio with a guilded coconutin her hand, with the 12 contestants on the bleachers.)**

* * *

The audience applauded loudly as they saw Noah on the host couch for the aftermaths.

"Alright, so apparently, for my redemption on my bad mouth, I has to host this season's Half-termath," Noah sighed.

The audience screamed and whistled as they clapped even more.

"Our first guest is Beverly," Noah yawned.

The Silent Genius grinned as he entered from the left. He sat on the guest couch and remained silent.

Noah brought out the note cards and began reading them.

"Alright, B, if you could date any total drama contestants, who would it be," the brainiac read.

Noah stared at the silent one The audience gasped and leaned forward as Beverly opened his mouth. Beverly's ears blushed red as he began.

"D-," he started.

"Actually, I'm not interested," Noah said changing the topic.

The audience booed at the host. "You stink," one of them said.

Noah brushed the comments aside, and spoke up. "Let's go over why B lost the competition so early," the brainiac said.

The screen above the bleachers turned on and began to show clips from the show. The screen shown B angrily pulling DJ off the ground. It then shown the elimination, where DJ and Beverly didn't have guilded coconuts, but Geoff and Bridgette had one. Blaineley threw one to DJ, making Beverly walk towards the lame-osine.

The screen above went to static and turned off, as B walked over to the bleachers.

"Our next guest is Eva," Noah sighed.

Several interns walked up to the host and gave him an orange helmet, and safety gear. Noah placed it on as Eva enter and sat on the guest chair.

"So, Eva how are you handling your early elimination," Noah nervously asked.

"Meh," Eva shrugged.

"Wait , you are not even mad," Noah said in shock.

Eva took a deep breath and said,"Yeah, I'm trying to council it out by the next redemption season."

"Well, check this out," Noah pointed to the screen.

Everyone's attention was then subjected to the big screen above them. The screen shown Eva and Anne Maria's various cat fights. It then shown Staci sabotaging the elimination ceremony, by placing one of Anne Maria's spray cans next to Eva. This caused Anne Maria to vote for Eva, sending her home.

Eva's face then was filled with rage and smoke blew out of her ears. She picked up her chair and threw it to the other side of the building.

"Son of a bitch," she screamed.

"Why the fuck does all this shit happen to me," Eva shouted as she took a couch cushion and easily ripped it in two.

"We'll be right back," Noah shivered from under the table, with his safety gear removed. Eva roared offscreen as it cut to commercial.

After the break, Eva was in a cage next to Beverly on the bleachers.

Noah sat back down on the host spot and he glared back at Eva.

"You alright back there," he sarcastically said.

"Find me in the alps," Eva barked back. **(1)**

"Let's get on to our next guest, Dawn," Noah announced.

Dawn waved to the audience as she began to walk in. She stood up where the guest chair usually was, because of Eva's past reaction.

"We need a new chair out here," Noah called back.

Then a buff intern came in with a blue bean bag chair. He placed it on the ground and walked back to the break room.

Dawn looked at the bean bag chair and shrugged sitting in it. She smiled at Noah.

"How do you approve of people who ship Scott and you together," Noah yawned. On the big screen above, it showed a collage of deviantart based on the Scott and Dawn pairing.

The audience was split between reactions. The left side shouted and cheered in favor of the pairing. The right side booed and flipped the bird at the thought.

Dawn grinned at the photos. "No, and it would never happen," Dawn huffed as she crossed her arms.

The audience then had reverse reactions.

Noah chuckled. "Yeah, Scott would be better with someone else; let's say Courtney," Noah sarcastically said.

The audience almost died of laughter, but there were a few people who wrote that idea down.

Dawn smiled at Noah. "You never know, their auras could be an interesting setup," Dawn said.

"Yeah, to disaster," Noah added.

Dawn blushed a little at Noah.

"Let's go over why you are here," Noah said.

The big screen shown Dawn's weak performance in the duck shooting challenge. Then it shown Dawn falling of the platform in the smash ninjas challenge. Finally it shown Dawn walking towards the lame-osine. The screen then shut off again.

"So all the challenges you lost in where physical, and they voted you off as the weakest link," Noah stated.

"Yes, something like that," Dawn said.

Dawn stood up from the bean bag chair and smiled at Noah, before sitting on the bleachers.

"OK, next up we have Brick McArthur," Noah announced.

Brick came on stage and saluted to the audience.

Some audience members saluted to him, while most just clapped.

The cadet then sat in the bean bag chair.

"Alright Brick, care to share any 'experience' from your scout training," Noah said, doing air quotes over the word 'experience'.

"Glad too," the cadet said.

Brick stood up and took out a long piece of rope. Brick started to jump rope real fast that you couldn't see where his hands and the rope were.

A few seconds later, Brick was stuck and wrapped around in the rope. Brick was unable to move at all, and he eventually fell flat to the ground. **(2)**

"What the hell dude," Noah asked.

"Can we get some help out here," Noah said.

A female intern came out to untie Brick.

"Meanwhile, here's his elimination clips," the brainiac sighed shaking his head in disbelief.

On the big screen above him, it shown Brick managing to surpass the smash ninja challenge, but it also showed Brick's spaceship landing crashed. It then showed Brick and Harold dodging red lasers, and reaching the secret box. They both opened the box, only to reveal it was empty. Next the screen showed Brick getting badly injured during hockey, making him go home.

After the screening was over, Brick was released from the ropes and he sat on the bleachers.

"Our last guest duo is LeShawna and Harold," Noah said.

The audience clapped and shouted at the former couple. Harold smiled and waved at the fans as he walked along side LeShawna. The two sat in separate bean big chairs.

"OK, since you are a former couple, please give us your thoughts on these scenes," Noah said with no effort, before pointing to the big screen above him.

The TV shown Geoff and Bridgette inside the movie theater; they were making out an using tongue, and stripping down. Geoff removed Bridgette's outfit, showing her wearing no bra and having C sized breasts. Bridgette got on her knees and unbuckled Geoff's belt, making his pants fall down. His boner showed through his boxer shorts. Bridgette licked her lips as she pulled down the underwear, revealing Geoff's 7 inch cock. Then the screen shown static and reverted back to the aftermath studio.

_**Disclaimer Confession: "What?! You thought I was going to write a lemon fanfiction, just like that? Hell no, you pervs," Duperghoul typed.**_

"DAMN IT, I JUST STARTED FAPPING," a random person in the audience moaned.

LeShawna quickly added her comment. "They fucked each other so many times, Bridgette should be pregnant by now," LeShawna shouted.

"Who knows," Noah shrugged.

"Yeah, they seemed happy before, but now Bridgette hates Geoff," Harold said.

"Yeah, take a look," Noah said.

The screen shown where Geoff failed truth challenge, making him admit he likes Lindsay better. After that,it shown the times Bridgette ignored Geoff. it also shown were Geoff was close to talking to her, but he accidentally kicked a dog in the castle; thus making it worse on him.

"I tried to get them together, but to no avail," Harold sighed.

"Wow, bummer," Noah sarcastically said.

Then an intern came in from the left. "Mr. Zelsten, it's time to wrap it up," he said.

"OK, OK," Noah grunted.

Noah turned to the camera. "Goodbye, see you next episode. Let's hope, I'm not the host of the next aftermath," Noah sighed.

* * *

*** Duperghoul doesn't write Lemons! But to be far, be the All-Stars season, which is when this takes place during, the original cast is 18-19 years old**

**Hoped you enjoyed this little Half-termath, my last redemption season had aftermaths, but not like this**

**_**Inspiration: **_**ChrisATD1's Total Drama Losers Vs Losers****

****I really would suggest it, it's a really great fan-season, even if it takes a few months to update. (few meaning, slowly but surely)****

**REFERENCES******:****

****1) From dragonball z abridged, I think Vegeta's rage fits Eva****

****2) from Spongebob Squarepants, episode: Big Pink Loser****

****3) personal reference to someone I knew from High school. His nam was Noah, so I decided to use the last name here, well at least an alternate formulation for safety reasons.  
****

****well, since its october 4th, Now excuse me, as I play Super Smash Bros 3ds on my Pikachu edition 3dsxl, and head to a melee tournament. Real chapter is coming in a while!****

****Remember, new episode every 2 weeks, until then review, so i can review one of your stories! Or favorite/follow for a preview in your PM box of the next chapter****


	10. ep9: Love is in the nowhere

**I changed my name, because it sounded sexual and that way all my social network accounts can have the same variant of the same name. **

**I wrote this chapter and that half-termath at the same time, so please tell me how it turned out.**

**warning before reading: I suck at writing romance/shipping chapters**

* * *

Total Drama Redemption in Action

episode 9: Love is in the nowhere

At night, Blaineley stood in front of the two trailers. "Last time on Total Drama," she started. (The screen began to show various clips of chapter 8)

"The unlucky seven went on an adventure,"she said. (Shown Harold, Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, Staci, Anne Maria and Justin in a forest)

"Were a couple couldn't catch a break," she continued. (Geoff was shown trying to talk to Bridgette, but Harold always got in the middle)

"In the end, team Vito Jersey's broke the laws of physics to take victory," she said. (Shown Staci, Justin, Anne Maria and DJ using the broken zip-line as a swing vine instead)

"So team Omega Cowboys voted out Harold," Blaineley finished. (Finally shown Harold going inside the lame-osine)

The camera gone back to Blaineley in front of the two trailers. "Today we will have the merge and discover people's real feeling's," she said cueing the theme song.

Inside the boys cabin, Harold was snoring the night away. Geoff had his feet over the side of the bed. He sighed and whispered,"I can't sleep."

"What's wrong," Justin said.

"I- just can't go on. I'm starting to lose my touch, ever since me and Bridgette broke up," Geoff sighed.

Justin smirked grabbing out his laptop and walked towards Geoff. The model sat down next to the party boy and gave him the laptop. Justin clicked on the 'Google Chrome' icon, making it instantly pull up redtube.

Geoff's eyes widened in shock, as Justin smirked at the free porn site.

**DISCLAIMER CONFESSIONAL: "****Duperghoul DOES NOT go to redtube. If you are under 18 and don't know what that website is... I recommend you stay away from it," Duperghoul quickly typed.**

"Enjoy your first porn video," Justin smirked as he gave Geoff the laptop.

Geoff soon was quick to unzip his pants and smiled as he reached his right hand in his pants.

Time passed with a flash, and the remaining 6 were eating waffles in the crafts and services tent.

Bridgette and Geoff sat at separate tables. The party goer sighed as he ate his breakfast.

Justin and Staci quickly finished their waffles.

"Staci, we need to-," the model said.

Staci began to blush. "Take it to the next level? Sure thing," Staci said as she was about to unzip her big coat.

"No," Justin quickly shouted.

"What I meant was, we are supposedly the villains of the season, but we barely did anything," he explained.

Then Blaineley entered the crafts and services tent. Beth and Brady the entered the tent, and stood behind Blaineley.

"Congratulations on making it to the merge. Please share your thoughts in the confessional," the host said.

_**Confessional: DJ smiled at the camera. "Well mama, I made it to the final six! Don't worry, after I win, I'm not coming back," he said.**_

_**Confessional: Anne Maria smirked at the camera. **_

_**Confessional: Bridgette huffed. "Finally. Maybe now Geoff and I can get back together again," she said.**_

_**Confessional: Geoff sighed. "Sure I'm happy that the million dollars is right around the corner, but without Bridgette what's the point," he sighed. He then smiled. "Atleast I have porn on redtube to settle my urges," Geoff winked.**_

_**Confessional: "OMG! My parents always knew I would make it here! I would like to thank my great grandpa Doug for making me have the genes to get here," Staci said. **_

_**Confessional: Justin snickers. "In the final six, and I still have this from the castle challenge," Justin says pulling out the Chris McLean immunity idol.**_

"Alright, tonight is a double elimination, and today's challenge theme is romance," Blaineley said.

"Each couple will team up, and have the perfect date. Best date wins, Beth said.

"So that means it is, Geoff and Bridgette, Justin and Staci, and DJ and Anne Maria," Brady explained.

"I will meet everyone at the coconut ceremony tonight," Blaineley said as she left the tent.

DJ and Anne Maria awkwardly looked at each other. They blushed a little, before shaking it.

"Want to see a movie," Anne Maria shrugged.

"Why not," DJ said standing up.

The two left the crafts and services tent and headed to the theater, which was next to the guilded coconut awards.

DJ and Anne Maria grabbed two bags of popcorn and their drinks, before walking down the halls.

**_Confession: "It's just for the game," Anne Maria said._**

"Why not this movie," Anne Maria said pointing to a door to her left.

The sign above the door read, 'Annebell 3D'

"Let's not, I don't do horror movies," DJ shivered.

"Ok, why not a simple one," Anne Maria huffed.

They then walked up to a door and entered. The sign above read, "The Lego movie."

Meanwhile, Justin and Staci entered the beach set. It now had fake sand to walk on, with a sunset back drop. It also had fake waves moving up and down in the distance.

Staci gasped at the fake waves.

"Did you know my great grandma Anna invented surfing, well my accident," she said.

"That's impressive! Before you leave you might have to tell me your entire family history," Justin lied.

"Awww thanks," Staci gushed before hugging Justin. She then leaned into his ear.

"I saw you fap, and you're good," Staci whispered.

_**Confession: Justin pukes on the screen, making an intern has to clean the lense off. After the camera was cleaning it was shown him throw up blood with vomit all over the table. **_

Staci kept hugging him, until she felt something in hs back pocket. She silently gasped.

_**Confession: Staci brings out McLean immunity idol. She got angry and shouted,"He had this the whole time and didn't say anything?! Oh he's going down."**_

Geoff and Bridgette were sitting inside the crafts and services tent. Beth and Brady helped make it look like a fancy restaurant. The tables had black cloth on them, and the former couples table had a lit candle in the middle of it.

Brady came up to the table. "What will you have," Brady said with a notepad.

"Two soup specials," Bridgette said to him.

Brady wrote it down and went to the kitchen area. Bridgette sighed.

"Listen babe, remember in World Tour, you fell for Alejandro, but I forgave you," Geoff said.

"Yeah," Bridgette said looking at the ground.

"I want to keep this relationship going to the ends of time," Geoff said.

"Me too," Bridgette whispered looking at her stomach.

Bridgette then looked up at Geoff. "Then why did you say you thought Lindsay was hotter than me," she asked.

"Oh come on," Geoff laughed leaning back in his chair.

"If you were a lesbian, would you think Lindsay is the hottest and want to get with her," he finished.

"Yeah, you're right," Bridgette said.

Bridgette opened her mouth as if to speak, but Geoff quickly interrupted.

"Lindsay is an idiot, you are smart. SHe isn't competitive, but you are," Geoff said.

Their conversation wet on and on, until night-time.

That night, all 6 contestants were at the Guilded Coconut Ceremony. Blaineley was on stage with only four guilded coconuts.

"Only 2 couples are moving on to the final four, tonight," Blaineley said.

Justin smirked as he reached into his back pocket.

"The first two coconuts go to DJ and Anne Maria," Blaineley said tossing them their coconuts.

Anne Maria and DJ blushed at each other as the caught their guilded coconuts.

"I thought it was OK, because no one else seems to ship it," Blaineley said.

"The last two coconuts go to Geoff and Bridgette," the hostess continued throwing them.

Geoff and Bridgette caught their coconuts. Staci and Justin grinned at each other, as Geoff and Bridgette hugged each other.

"Let's never fight again," Geoff whispered in her ear.

"We'll see," Bridgette sighed.

"That leaves Justin and Staci are both leaving," Blaineley finished.

Justin stood up from the bleachers. "Hold it! I have an immunity idol," Justin said as he searched in all his pockets.

"Here the fuck is it," he said to himself.

"Oh, you mean this," Staci barked.

Everyone, even Blaineley, gasped when they saw Staci holding a 'Chris McLean immunity idol'.

"You were planning on eliminating me like that, huh," Staci shouted at him.

Staci threw the idol behind her shoulder. She then rushed up to Justin. The model was frozen in shock.

"We both are eliminated, you deserve what's coming," Staci growled grabbing Justin's right arm and dragged him to the lame-osine.

Stai surprisingly had the strenght to pick him up and place him in the lame-osine. "My great grandpa created he first "stretch limousine". It was crafted in Fort Smith, Arkansas around 1928 by a coach company named Armbruster. These cars were primarily used to transport famous "big band" leaders, such as Glenn Miller and Benny Goodman, and their bands and equipment," she said entering the limo.

The remaining cast from the bleachers jaws dropped. Blaineley quickly shook it off.

"Alright, tonight, you guys are watching '13 Going On 30 (2004)', meanwhile the next challenge will be ready right after the movie," Blaineley said.

The four remaining contestants shrugged, as they walked to the movie theater.

Blaineley then turned to the camera. "It's been a rough road. Eight down, four to go. Something tells me next episode could either be a trick, or maybe a treat. Find out next time on Total Drama Redemption in Action," Blaineley signed off.

* * *

*** Duperghoul isn't responsible for those that get addicted to redtube after reading this chapter.**

**Again, I don't do well with writing romance and shipping stories/chapters, so please tell me how this went with the three dates, and which 'date' was your favorite? Where did you go for your first date? I went to Fuddruckers**

**REFERENCES****:**

**-title from quote: Love is in the air**

**-And Staci's not lying about lmos! Google it!**

**NEXT TIME: well, it is the month of Halloween, think about it...**


	11. MOVIE: TDRA spooky Halloween musical

**READER BEWARE, YOU'RE IN FOR A SCARE! **

**This is going to be a long chapter, well longest I ever wrote. On the plus side, it's HALLOWEEN themed! oh, and my first musical chapter, practicing for season 3, if you know what I mean. AAAAAAND, for completely new series coming soon.**

**How hard could it be to write a musical? I write and take part in fanfiction rap battles, and I was in a middle school play**

**So take a seat, grab some root beer and enjoy the movie**

* * *

TDRA MOVIE!

The Spooky Halloween Musical

At Midnight, Blaineley stood in front on the local movie theater. "Last time on Total Drama," she begun. (The screen began to show various clips of episode 9)

"Three couples went on different dates," she said. (Shown the final six on their different dates)

"Geoff and Bridgette got back together, for now," the host continued. (Shown Geoff and Bridgette at the Coconut award ceremony)

"In the end, Justin tried to use the immunity idol, but Staci stole it. She then quit and left with Justin," she finished. (Shown Staci talking as she entered into the limo)

Blaineley grinned at the camera. "Now, the final four is here! Let's see what really happens in the dark," she smiled rubbing her hands together.

"On Total Drama Redemption in Action," she shouted cueing the theme song. (If you want to see the theme, check out the first Aftermath, we'll wait)

DJ, Geoff, Anne Maria and Bridgette exited the movie theater and met up with Blaineley.

"Did you enjoy the movie," she asked.

"Meh," the contestants shrugged.

Blaineley then looked up at the full moon.

"Well, get ready for tonights challenge! There will be tons of things that will even scare the pants off Izzy," Blaineley explained.

"Oh no," DJ said in shock.

Blaineley laughed, saying,"Come with me."

The final four then followed Blaineley for a few minutes, before reaching a studio. The studio's door was all dusty and had a spiderweb on the doorknob. The numbers on the studio read 666.

"Alright welcome to studio 666! Let's head on it, but be warned; Those that enter don't come out," Blaineley said turning the knob.

She quickly entered the dark studio. DJ shivered as he followed the three other contestants into the studio. Once inside, everyone noticed it didn't have a ceiling.

They saw a pumpkin patch, a cave, a graveyard, a forest and a mansion!

Blaineley lead them to a bonfire, and it had three logs surrounding it. The hostess sat down on a log and lite the fire. Geoff and Bridgette sat down together on a single log. They shared a quick kiss, before reverting their attention to Blaineley. DJ and Anne Maria sat on the last log.

Blaineley turned on a flashlight and aimed it up at her face.

"The house behind us belongs to Andrew Pierce's ghost. He barely talked to his kids or grandkids," the hostess said.

"That's horrible," Bridgette gasped.

"Don't interrupt please," The hostess snapped. Blaineley then continued her story.

"So one day he bought this house to get away from his kids in America. Then one night, a strange business man knocked on his door, asking permission to use the entire film lot for a crappy TV show," Blaineley continued.

"Chris," the contestants moaned.

"Let me finish," Blaineley cried.

"Andrew resisted and sweared that only when he's dead, he will give up the film lot. One fateful day, he slipped on an ice-cube and got covered in bobos," the hostess added. **(1)**

DJ and Geoff laughed at that statement. "I thought that only happened in cartoons," Geoff laughed as he whipped away a tear.

Blaineley gave the two boys the death glare, making them stop laughing.

"Anyway, he fallen and couldn't get up, causing his death. So then film lot was used for Total Drama Action. We thought he stayed buried, but he was too stubborn to stay in whatever afterlife you favor. Now he still walks among the mansion," Blaineley finished.

The flashlight then ran out of batteries and turned off.

_Shawn from Pahkitew Island was munching on some butter popcorn. He shrugged his shoulders at the movie. "Meh, just a ghost. If Andrew came back as a zombie, then it would be a problem. _

Back at the campfire, Anne Maria's eyes widened. She pointed at the mansion. "Um, guys look," she said.

Everyone turned towards the mansion. The attic light were turned on and a black shadow stood in the window. The lights then turned off, making the shadow disappear.

DJ screamed after the quick sighting.

Then the music icon appeared in the left hand corner, with a 'ding ding'.

_Ella was shivering under her blanket, until she heard the music icon come up. She quickly popped her head out. "Songs are back? I SHOULD JOIN," Ella stated._

"Really," Bridgette said.

Blaineley shrugged her shoulders. "Why not? I miss them, for some reason! So get to it," Blaineley said as the beat started to play.

Song name: Meet Ghost Pierce

Blaineley: In that house, there is definitely a ghost

DJ: He is still there, because of our former host

Anne Maria (Fixed her singing): I am pretty sure we will be fine.

Geoff and Bridgette: What could this mean? there must be a sign!

The kids: he refuses to stay in the afterlife

Dj: Now he must be after our lives!

Geoff: That's nonsense, bro

Bridgette: We just need to make the ghost go!

Blaineley: The challenge coming up will leave you breathless!

Bridgette: More and more, Pierce's tolerance is less and less.

DJ: He is really freaky and creeps me out

Anne Maria: Now we must 'venture inside to house, to see what all the fuss is about.

ALL: He is dead, and that's our fate!

ALL: In the end, he is the ghost we all will meet.

Blaineley stared at the remaining four. She took a deep breath, before continuing.

"Now then, unlike Duncan, we have permission to blow up the house. Doing this should get rid of Ghost Pierce," Blaineley told them.

"And how do you expect us to do that," Anne Maria said.

"There are four bombs in this lot, each one at a different area. You'll has to scatter across the different spots here. This includes a graveyard, a cave, a forest and a pumpkin patch," the hostess said.

DJ sweated. "Um, I'll take the pumpkin patch," he said while rubbing the back of his head.

"It seems the least scary," the teddy bear finished.

"That's OK, bro," Geoff said waving it off.

"I guess I'll take the forest," Geoff said.

Anne Maria and Bridgette looked at each other.

"Not searching the cave," the two girls said at the same time.

"1, 2, 3 -" they continued.

"Not it," Bridgette said.

"Damn it," Anne Maria murmured.

**Confession: DJ cried a little, before wiping some tears away. "No, grow up," he whispered to himself. **

**Confession: Anne Maria huffed. "It's just a dark cave, shouldn't be so hard," she said.**

**Confession: Bridgette sighed looking down. She took a deep breath. "Final four, huh? I don't want to disturb Pierce, but it's part of the challenge."**

**Confession: Geoff sighed looking up. He took a deep breath. "OK, I think I got this. Get the bomb from the forest, then blow up the house."**

"Well, better get started," Blaineley said.

The four cast members split up and went to their respectful areas. DJ went inside the pumpkin patch, Geoff went into the forest, Bridgette went into the graveyard, while Anne Maria went into the cave.

In the cave, Anne Maria quickly took out her hair spray and sprayed down her hair. She kept at it for a minute, before placing it away. She looked to her right, and saw lite torches on the side of the cave walls. She grabbed one and huffed as she walked down through the cave.

DJ was slowly walking through the pumpkin patch. He was whimpering as he tiptoed all around the garden.

Bridgette peacefully walked through the cemetery. She sighed looking at all the tombstones.

In the forest, Geoff pushed some branches out of his way. He squinted his eyes when he thought he saw someone tall in a black suit. He closed his eyes and shook his head. When the party boy opened his eyes, the figure was gone.

"I must be seeing things," he said.

Geoff kept on walking past a few trees, when he saw a note on an oak tree. It was a picture of Slenderman, and had the word 'no' repeatedly drawn on it.

"What the hell," he questioned. He picked the note off the tree and continued walking.

He kept walking and saw a blue van in the middle of the forest. He ran up to it, and saw another note on the drivers window. The note read, "Don't look back."

"Another one," Geoff whispered as he grabbed the note.

The party boy rushed towards the left. He ran past a dozen trees, when he saw a small blue ball, with an unlighted fuse on top. There was also another note attached to it.

He sighed as he picked the note up and read it out loud,"Slender is here."

"Who the hell is Slender," Geoff shouted.

Then Slenderman appeared behind the party boy. Geoff heard breathing and turned around. He screamed like a girl at the sight of Slenderman. **(2)**

Then a 'ding-ding' sound echoed as the music icon appeared in the right hand corner. Geoff looked up at the icon with a frustrated face.

**Confession: "Really?! It's only been like, 600 words," he shouted looking at the screen.**

Slenderman stretched out his tentacles as Geoff began to stutter. The beat then started up.

Song: Dancing with the Slenderman

Solo sung by Geoff

Geoff: This guy might seem scary, man.

But now it's time to dance with the slenderman!

There must be more under this big guy

Just collect notes, then he will stop on by.

Then, dance with the slenderman

If you don't, he might kill you, man

If he grabs you, who knows what will happen.

Don't enter his forest, or his pen.

If you get scared, just dance with the Slenderman

You can not run. You cannot hide!

In the end, all he needs is a friend!

So... just dance with the slenderman

After the song, Slenderman shook his head yes, before turning around and leaving.

"Well, that was awkward," Geoff said grabbing the bomb off the ground.

Meanwhile, inside the cemetery, Bridgette sighed looking at all the tombstones.

"Just how many people are buried here," the surfer asked.

She went into a row of Celebrity Tombstones; like Justin Beaver, Miley Cryrus, and Bardock Obama. She had a sad face while looking at the tombstones.

Bridgette then came across a giant bronze statue of a man. The statue was at least 40 feet tall. The man looked old, and wore a suit and a top hat.

She bent down and read the sign.

"Here lies the spirit of Andrew Pierce, R.I.P," she read.

She stood up and frowned at the statue.

Bridgette then rushed towards the left. She kept looking at every tombstone.

Bridgette then came across a circle of tombstones. There were 12 tombstones in the circle.

The surfer girl began to shiver, and saw her own breath. she held herself for warmth. She looked up at the full moon, before reverting her attention to the tombstones. She then noticed that all of them were cracked at the top.

She walked around them, before a sudden green flash enlightened from the tombstones.

"What the," she said shielding her eyes.

When she opened her eyes, she saw 12 white ghosts floating inside the circle of tombstones.

"Oh no," Bridgette whispered.

Then the 'ding-ding' noise echoed throughout the cemetery.

"Really," the surfer sighed.

Song: Give them peace

Solo sung by Bridgette

Poor little spirits, just give them peace.

They can't bother you if you just give them peace.

Some people have lives beyond yours.

So, just leave them alone, and stick to yours.

Let them rest contented.

These poor spirits were somehow angered.

When you see someone gloom, it's best to leave them alone.

Let the spirits have peace, and let them be gone

After Bridgette sung her song, she noticed a pink, round and infused bomb in front of a tombstone. She sighed in relief as she picked up the bomb.

The dozen spirits howled as they went into their burials again.

**Confession: Bridgette sighed in relief. "Now they can rest in peace! But I still need to deal with ghost Pierce," Bridgette said.**

In the pumpkin patch, DJ was whimpering as he looked at the carved faces on the pumpkins.

He slowly tiptoed as he walked past rows of pumpkins.

He shrieked like a girl, when he saw a carved pumpkin with the face of Justin Bieber.

**Confession: DJ was sucking his thumb and crawled inside a ball on the table. "I'm trying Brick's advice, which was "Giggle at the ghostly," but that's not working," he cried. (3)**

The teddy bear kept on walking through the garden. He then tripped on some vine and fell down face first.

He shed some tears as he stood up. "I'm such a baby," he whispered through the tears.

He saw a pumpkin with a smile face carved on it. He picked it up and examined it.

"Scared of pumpkins, scared of pranks, scared of Izzy?! This needs to stop," DJ whispered looking at the pumpkin's face.

He then slammed it on the ground, making it explode. DJ huffed as he ran past dozens of pumpkins.

DJ then saw a maze a pumpkins in front of him. He went through the maze, until he saw two options, one to left and one to the right.

Before he could think, he heard a chainsaw from behind him, making him rush to the left.

He looked back and saw nothing, but still heard the chainsaw running.

He turned to the right, but it was a dead-end. He gasped when he looked back again, and saw 'The Killer with a Chainsaw and a hook'!

The killer got closer with the chainsaw. He aimed it in the air, as DJ screamed.

DJ grabbed a random pumpkin and threw it, but it was chopped up by the chainsaw. The Killer rushed up to DJ, as the teddy bear saw Mr. Coconut on the ground. He picked it up and threw it at the Killers penis.

The killer dropped his chainsaw as it was still running. The Killer held his balls in pain as he fell forward. The killers head then cam into contact with the chainsaw. His face was cut open and blood spread all across the pumpkins around him.

DJ shielded his eyes and looked away. He walked past the Killer's demise.

As he walked in the maze, the 'ding-ding' sound echoed throughout the pumpkin patch.

"Really," DJ said shaking his head.

Song: Time to grow the fu*k up!

Solo sung by DJ

DJ: That's it, no more games! No more tears!

I can't rely on mamma forever!

No, no, no, I'm an adult now!

It's time to grow up, right now!

I don't care about this fucking show anymore.

I used to be so childish, to the core.

Time to throw away my shitty toys.

You hear me boys!

It's time to grow the fuck up!

I'll still place respect in my coffee cup.

In the end, everyone must man up!

DJ huffed after he finished his song. He then saw a small round bomb. He picked up the red, infused bomb.

"Alright, time to head back," DJ said, turning around.

Lastly, inside the cave, Anne Maria had her torch going down deeper.

The Jersey Shore Reject kicked some rocks out of her way. On the ceiling, there were bats and spiders.

Anne Maria saw the purple bomb in front of her. Before she could pick it up, a bat flew in front of her face.

Anne Maria frowned as she swatted the bat away.

**Confession: Anne Maria frowned at the camera. "I just had to be in the cave," she huffed.**

She looked at the top of the cave and gasped at the bats and spiders. A green spider climbed down a string of web in front of Anne Maria, until the spider was in front of her.

"Ew," she whispered.

She then crushed the spider in her palm. Anne Maria picked up a rock and threw it at the bats, making them fly down to her.

She gasped shielding her face and placing her torch in front on her. The bats flew towards the torch, before circling around the girl. She took deep breaths, as the bats kept on circling around her. The bats then scattered far away from her.

"Glad that's over," Anne Maria sighed.

Anne Maria picked up the bomb, when she heard the 'ding-ding' song, making the music icon appear in the right upper corner.

"Really? OK fine," she huffed.

Song: It's almost over

Solo sung by Anne Maria (Voice fixed)

I'm about to win, it's almost over.

You can't win, you loser.

Out of my way, the end is in my reach.

With a million, I'll enjoy a vacation at the beach.

It's almost over, so let's get'r done!

Once I win, the losers will be alone!

Get out of here you loser!

I'm going to win this, it's almost over.

Anne Maria smiled after her song. She carried her bomb out of the cave.

She gone out of the cave and saw the other contestants at the bonfire. She looked at the mansion and nodded her head.

She then dashed toward the house and threw the torch on the ground next to it. The flames slowly began to rise.

Anne Maria then gone towards the bonfire.

"Got it," she said showing off her bomb.

Everyone stood up at the bonfire. Blaineley started at the mansion.

"Alright, now is the hard part. You must take your bombs to separate spots, and light them up at the same time," Blaineley said.

Blaineley then handed out four lighters to the final four.

"OK, let's go dude," Geoff said leading the finalist towards the mansion.

They walked up the porch and stood in front of the door. Geoff took a deep breath, before opening the door.

Once the four young adults walked in the door, they yawned very loud.

"Ge'ez, the episode should have been over by now," Anne Maria yawned.

"Let's get this over with," Geoff yawned.

**Confession: Shown The Killer with the chainsaw and the hook. He placed on a hockey mask after showing a glimpse of his broken face. He then growled at the ceiling. (4)**

**Confession: Blaineley yawned at the camera. "Yeah, I could have made the writer end it here, but I wanted to make something special. Come on, 13 episodes, 2 aftermaths and a movie is an awesome set up!"**

All four began to shiver.

"I'll take the basement," DJ said with pride.

Everyone gave him a confused face and gasped.

"I'll be fine," DJ said going towards the kitchen.

He took a peek inside the pantry, but grumbled when it was empty. He then found the stairs down to the basement. DJ then began to head down to the basement.

He tried the lights, but they didn't work. "Figures," he mumbled as walked down the stairs.

Back at the group, Bridgette looked at her boyfriend.

"I'll stick on the first floor," Bridgette said.

"OK, go ahead," Geoff replied.

Anne Maria waved her off. Bridgette then dashed pashed the living room. The living room had a gold conch and a large screen T.V. on the wall.

Bridgette walked down the hallway, and enter the bathroom. She was vomited when she walked in. She looked up again and saw blood stains on the mirror. She turned her head and saw cum on the toilet seat.

"Really? Modern world, kids," she said at the camera and motioned her hands at the mess.

Meanwhile Geoff turned to Anne Maria.

"I'll take the second floor, you get the attic," Anne Maria demanded.

"Yes, ma'am," Geoff said.

The two went down the hallway. They went up the stairs to the second floor. Anne Maria walked down the hall and searched every room. She saw a library, an indoor swimming area and a gaming room.

Anne Maria nodded her head when she saw the master bedroom.

She went inside and saw a dresser chore, a queen sized bed with red pillows and blanket, and a NES connected to the TV. A lot of newspapers were on the floor.

Then a paper suddenly flew up and floated in front of Anne Maria.

"What," Anne Maria whispered before grabbing the newspaper article.

It was a newspaper article about Andrew Pierce's death. She giggled when he remembered Blaineley's story. She threw it on the ground, and placed down her bomb right under the bed.

Geoff ran down the hall, and open up the attic. He rushed up the stairs and entered the attic. He shivered a little and got goosebumps all over.

He placed the bomb in the middle of the room.

Before the cast could light up their bombs, they heard the good ol' 'ding-ding' song.

"Really," they all shouted.

The screen splits into four squares as the beat started up.

Song: Defeating Ghost Pierce

DJ: It's time to finish him off

Geoff: Time to blow it all off

Anne Maria: When were done, nothing will be left, here.

Bridgette: OK, I think my bomb goes here,

ALL: Were defeating Ghost Pierce!

ALL: We'll trap him like mice!

Bridgette: He deserves to rest in peace.

Anne Maria: Right now, his tolerance, won't increase

Geoff: He also doesn't have a heart to love with

DJ: Bombs, is what we will finish him with

ALL: Can't go soft now, send him back to rest

ALL: This ghost can't handle the best.

ALL: Let him go to the light.

ALL: We are doing what is right.

Once they finished their songs, they all placed down the bombs at the same time and quickly light up the fuse.

All four quickly ran for the doors of their areas, but they all slammed shut.

The teddy bear tried with all his might to open the door. DJ then pushed hard with his shoulder, making the door open. He then rushed towards the front door, but he stopped in the kitchen when he saw a fire from outside the house.

He gasped going closer to the kitchen window and seeing Anne Maria's torch causing a giant fire on the side of the house.

"Aw shit motherfucker," he shouted, before running out the front door.

In the first floor bathroom, Bridgette struggled to open the locked door. She looked back at the bomb that was about to blow.

"Let me out," she screamed.

She then kicked the door with enough force to break it open.

She sighed of relief and whipped some sweat off her forehead.

She kept on running to the front door.

In the master bedroom, Anne Maria grunted as she tried to open the door. She pulled to hard on the doorknob, making her fall backwards on her buut. She held the doorknob in her hand.

"Whoops," she said throwing it over her shoulder.

She then went up to the door and pushed it open, before running down the stairs and out the door. Anne Maria then rushed towards the bonfire, where the others were waiting.

Blainelely, DJ, Anne Maria, and Bridgette stood by the bonfire. The fire on the side of the house circled around the entire first floor.

"Where's Geoff," Bridgette worried.

Back in the attic, Geoff couldn't open the attic door. He cried a little when he saw the bomb about to blow.

**Confession: "Please make Geoff come out alive, please make Geoff come out alive," Bridgette prayed.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Confession: DJ gasped. "My brother has to be OK!"**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Confession: Blaineley was chowing on some popcorn. "The suspense is terrible, I hope it will last," Blaineley said eating more popcorn. (5)**

Geoff cried even more, when he looked up and saw the attic window.

He facepalmed himself, hard.

"Idiot," he mumbled.

Geoff got up and rushed to the window and jumped out of it. He broke the window and got some glass in his eyes.

He screamed as he was falling towards the ground. He then landed in some bushes.

The party boy got up slowly as the house exploded behind him. He casually walked past the explosion up to the bonfire.

He hugged and kissed his girl, as the house blown into a billion pieces.

After the challenge, everyone stood in front of the movie theater. Blaineley had four giant bags of candy and passed them out to the remaining cast.

"Alright, since you all made it out alive, get a rest tomorrow. No challenge, so you are free to enter the theater and watch all the movies you wish," Blaineley continued as she yawned.

Blaineley then turned to the camera. "And that is it! See you next time for more redemption in action!"

* * *

**The point of this filler was for Halloween! The point of this season is helping me spread out my writing skills.**

**Did you like the songs? Leave it in the review!**

**See you later! Next is... ZOMBIES!**

**I would have eliminated Staci, if she was still here! So since she wasn't, I decided to make this a movie, that doesn't effect the 13 episode limit**

**OK, here's the references: **

**1) Throwback to classic SPongebob Squarepants**

**2) Yes, I made Geoff play Slenderman: 8 pages, in real life!**

**3) My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic reference, and before you ask, yes I am!  
**

**4) Of Course I'm not going to kill the Chainsaw Killer, but I will continue his legend to make him look like a parody of 'The Texas Chainsaw Massacre'**

**5) InFamous line from the movie 'Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory', you know, the 70's adaption.**


	12. ep10: World War Zeke

**Let's go, Zombies are coming! Better grab my gamepad and defeat them in ZombiU... Wait, what?! Real zombies! Nah, it's just Zake, but here you go!**

* * *

Episode 10: World War Zeke

The sun started to rise over the film lot.

The host Blaineley stood in front of the local theater. "Over the past episodes, we had 12 actors join the film lot," she started. (Shown all 12 original cast members getting off the bus in front of the film lot)

"Over the course of the show, one-by-one, eight losers left the game," she said. (Flashed each current elimination in 8 seconds)

"Last time, we had a Halloween Musical," the hostess continued. (Shown the final four in their respectful areas looking for bombs)

"Now with that useless movie out of the way, let's hurry up and met our final 3," Blaineley finished cueing the theme song.

Soon DJ, Bridgette, Anne Maria and Geoff exited the theater.

"Dracula Untold was more of a war movie than horror," DJ stated.

"But I would still recommend it," Geoff added. **(*)**

"What are you guys talking about," Anne Maria said as the finalists were walking to Blaineley.

"Oh, just a little advertising for some extra money," Bridgette explained.

The final four then met up with Blaineley.

The hostess sighed before snapping her fingers. A brunette intern then came from the left pushing in a TV.

"I planned a super hero movie, but unfortunately we have some bad news," she started. **(**)**

Blaineley pointed to the TV as it turned on.

_**START SPOILERS FOR TOTAL DRAMA ALL-STARS...**_

The TV screen shown a clip from Total Drama All-Stars. Feral Zeke had Chris inside a cage, hanging over a boiling pot of water. Gwen then came along with Cameron. She fired at the feral beast with Chef's meatball gun, but injured Cameron in the process. Cameron was sent home due to injury. After Gwen rescued Chris, Zeke managed to escape and never was shown in All-Stars again.

_**STOP SPOILERS FOR TOTAL DRAMA ALL-STARS...**_

The final four gasped. Anne Maria growled at the footage. The intern then pushed the TV out of the camera frame.

**Confession: Anne Maria took out a purple comb and growled snapping it in half. "That Zeke is the reason I lost in Revenge of the Island," she shouted.**

Blaineley sighed as she began to explain the challenge.

"So now the Feral Zeke is rampaging around the film lot. We must now stop him once and for all," Blaineley stated.

"And be 'we', I mean you," Blaineley pointed.

The final four moaned at their task.

"He last seen in the North side," Blaineley said.

"Fine, let's go," Anne Maria huffed leading the teens to the North.

**Confession: DJ was sucking his thumb. "God why," he whimpered.**

_Newcomer Shawn was watching the show on his tablet. "Run! It's rule number one," Shawn shouted shaking the tablet. **(1)**_

So the four finalist came across sett numbers 1-4.

"Do we has to split up," DJ shook in fear.

"We have to, dude," Geoff said placing a hand on the big guys shoulder.

"How about the girls go together, while the boys will go elsewhere," DJ sweated.

"I think that would be more safe, too," Anne Maria replied.

"Then it's a deal. Come on Anne Maria," Bridgette said.

The final girls went up to studio number 4. DJ and Geoff walked up to studio number 1.

"Let's go," they all said, entering their respectful studio.

Inside Studio number 4, Anne Maria and Bridgette saw that it was war themed. They saw tanks, jets and two bases.

"A war challenge," Bridgette said being confused.

"I wonder when we will do it," Anne Maria questioned as she kept walking.

Then Blaineley's voice came on the intercom. "We won't due to our chapter limit. Man I really should have signed for 26 episodes," Blaineley sighed through the speakers.

The two girls kept on walking through the war studio. They came up to the bases. They both took on base and looked inside the windows.

"I see nothing, Bridgette said.

"Me either," Anne Maria replied.

As Anne Maria turned around and walked over to her partner, a shadow was seen peeking out from a chair. The two girls kept on walking throughout the studio of war.

Meanwhile, DJ and Geoff were inside studio number 4. They looked around and noticed a city backdrop. There was also a red wrestling ring, with bleachers surrounding the arena.

"Oh man, this challenge would have been awesome," Geoff moaned.

Blaineley's voice came on the intercom, again. "This would have been today's challenge, but you has to deal with Zeke," the hostess said through the speakers. **(**)**

**Confession: "DAMMIT," Geoff ragged at the loss of a challenge.**

The boys went up the seats, and searched around the bleachers, but found nothing. The went back to each other.

"Well, he's not here," DJ said.

"On to the next studio," Geoff lead.

Geoff and DJ left the wrestling studio, before going inside the studio next door. They went inside studio number 3.

Inside studio number 3 was the old Prehistoric challenge from the original Action season.

"So this is what it looked like," they both said.

They saw a robotic T-Rex, that was standing still. The two boys looked around at the plastic dinosaurs and nodded their heads at them.

"Nice attraction," Geoff said.

"It's a shame, we'll never do a challenge here," DJ added.

Later, the two final girls were outside studio number 2. "Let's see if he's in here," Bridgette sighed entering.

The two entered the studio and saw that it was the beach set from the original action season.

"Oh this one. Was filler last time," Brridgette said.

"Um, sorry I don't understand. I only got into Total Drama while watching some World Tour," Anne Maria replied. **(2)**

"Not that it matters, the writer of this season hates filler," the surfer said to the screen.

Anne Maria had the biggest confused face on her. She quickly shook it off.

"Lets just find that Zeke," Anne Maria growled storming around the beach set.

"Wait up," the surfer said.

Bridgette begun walking, before stopping by the rosen surfboard.

She leaned against it as she puked. As Bridgette whipped off her mouth, Anne Maria went up to Bridgette.

"Are you-," Anne Maria started.

"Yes," Bridgette finished, before puking again.

**DISCLAIMER**** CONFESSIONAL: "The fanfiction community frowns upon this! Use condoms," Duperghoul awkwardly typed. His mom was looking over his shoulder as he typed this. **

"Don't tell him," Bridgette whispered.

"I promise," Anne Maria said pulling the surfer up.

"Let's go," the reject said.

Bridgette took in the lead and searched around the beach set.

Before they knew it, Zeke jumped in front of them. The feral roared at the girls, before springing himself onto Anne Maria. As he was holding her down, she was screaming.

The feral Zeke begun to lick her face, as Ane Maria giggled in between screams.

"Stop that, it tickles," Anne Maria cried at the boy.

She then moaned as the feral begun to rub her left nipple.

**Confession: Bridgette puked on the table. "Sorry," she said. "Anyway, is she getting turn on by the feral," the surfer said in shock, before puking again on the table.**

**Confession: Show a brunnette male intern cleaning the vomit off the table. "I don't get paid enough to do this job," he sighed.**

Bridgette grabbed the feral from the back and tried to pull him off, but to no avail. Zeke turned around pushed Bridgette away.

DJ and Geoff entered the studio and gasped as Zeke was on top of Anne Maria.

"Get off her," DJ growled as he rushed over to the jersey reject.

The teddy bear then kicked the feral, making him fly off her. As DJ was helping Anne Maria on her feet, Zeke growled at the finalist.

They backed up a bit as the _Zombie _went up closer to them. They all grouped together and screamed, before they heard a bear roar.

Zeke and the finalists saw the bear Bruno on its hind legs staring at the feral. The bear roared and swiped a claw at Zeke, making the feral scramble away, far from site.

Blaineley's voice came on the intercom. "He's gone! Everyone come to the elimination ceremony tonight," Blaineley sighed.

That night at the coconut award ceremony, everyone sighed at the lost of the feral.

"We'll get him in another season," Blaineley sighed.

The final four took out their iphone's and opened the voting app. They were ready for the signal.

Blaineley nodded her head 'no' and waved it aside.

"That won't be necessary. Since Anne Maria is the one that got attracted to Freak-Zekiel, I think it's her time to leave," the hostess stated.

The Jersey Reject stood up with anger.

"But, he was rapping me," Anne Maria barked.

Then Bruno appeared behind Anne Maria. The bear roared, making Anne Maria jump with fear and scramble towards the lame-osine.

She looked back at the final three on the bleachers, before flipping off Blaineley. She then got inside the limo.

DJ, Bridgette and Geoff stood up and walked towards the local theater. They looked at the sign and saw it was playing 'World War Z'.

As the lame-osine drove off, Blaineley begun to sign off the show.

"Well, sadly that's it," Blaineley sighed.

"Next time, I promise there will be more action and redemption, all across the seven seas," Blaineley hinted.

"See you later on Total Drama Redemption in Action," she finished.

* * *

**Well, that turned out better then expected! Hope you readers liked it. See you on November 15, before then review as I write my other stories.**

**References**** time!-**

***- I actually would recommend Dracula Untold. It is more of a war movie then a horror movie. It also brings a new look to vampire folklore.**

****- Yes, I originally planned for them to dress like DC superheroes and fight 'Injustice' style! But, I thought bringing Zeke back would fit into another Halloween chapter! Sorry, just love Halloween. Want fights? Read Creepypasta death battles OR NarutoBall XD**

**Title- Play on words from movie, 'World War Z'**

**1- From 'Zombie Land', Columbus made rules.**

**2- This is true, watch Anne Maria's audition tape.**


	13. ep11: Abort on the Poop Deck

**Well, there is 3 'chapters' left, and there's plenty left to do!**

** I'm getting bored with this fanfiction, but I'll continue it just for you!**

**No, really! After this fan season is over, I'm taking the year 2015 off from writing Total Drama, sorry. **

**I'll still write fanfictions, I just need a break from Total Drama, so don't worry. **

* * *

Total Drama Redemption 2

Episode 11: Abort on the poop deck

Blaineley was sitting inside the lame-osine. She begun to explain what happened last time.

"Alright, so last time on Total Drama Redemption," she started. (The screen flashed as it began to show events from episode 10)

"We had a _little _Zeke problem," she continued. (Shown Zeke pouncing on top of Anne Maria)

"Bridgette revealed a _little _secret to Anne Maria," the hostess said. (Showing Anne Maria with Bridgette, as the surfer threw up)

"Didn't last long, as we sent her home, for getting a _little_ turned on by our feral," Blaineley finished. (Shown Anne Maria giggling as Zeke licked her, before showing her elimination)

The camera gone back to Blaineley, as she was stepping out of the lame-osine. "Anyway, Zeke escaped. Don't worry, this chapter won't be little," Blaineley laughed.

"On Total Drama Redemption... IN ACTION!"

Inside the crafts and services tent, the remaining three contestants sat at the same table. They each had a plate of chocolate chip waffles. Though, it seemed Bridgette had 2 empty plates next to her, as she began to lick the syrup off her plate.

Blaineley smiled as she came towards the table with another plate filled with waffles.

"Jeez, babe you should slow down on those waffles," Geoff stated in shock.

"She's eating as much as Owen would," DJ joked as he finished his plate of waffles.

By the time the two boys were finished talking, Bridgette burped really loud in DJ's face. The teddy bear looked disgusted, as Geoff turned to his girlfriend.

"Are you OK," Geoff said.

"Yeah," Bridgette burped again.

Blaineley came over an picked up all the plates. She then began to walk towards the back with the dishes.

"Hey, where's our seconds," Geoff growled at the hostess.

"Sorry, we're all out. Bridgette's cravings are costing us a fortune," Blaineley yelled back.

Geoff look confused, as Bridgette gasped. DJ shrugged at that statement.

"What does she mean by 'cravings'," the cowboy said in confusion. **(1)**

**Confessional: Bridgette sighed looking at the camera. "I'm pregnant, OK? I'm not ready to tell my honey, yet" Bridgette said.  
**

**Confessional: Geoff looked confused. "Bridgette is acting strange lately," the boy sighed.**

DJ finished his chocolate chip waffles in time for todays challenge.

"Alright, let's finish up the season. It's still is going better then All-stars," Blaineley said to the final three.

DJ, Bridgette and Geoff went up to the hostess.

"Todays theme challenge is Pirates! Let's go," the hostess said leading them outside the crafts and services tent.

The hostess then lead the finalist to set number 21.

They entered inside the pirate themed studio. There were three small boats, with cannons on the front. All boats were in a small river.

"Today's challenge is a sudden death elimination! Each of you will get a boat, and will blast at your opponents. First boat to sink loses, and it's off to the lame-osine. Don't pass go, do not collect one million dollars," Blaineley explained. **(2)**

The final three gasped at that statement. The three friends looked at each other and sighed.

"Hey, guys, it's only for the game! Now let's go out there," Geoff stated.

The cowboy reached his hand inside the circle. His babe placed her hand on top of his hand.

"For the game," Bridgette said.

Lastly DJ placed his arm inside the circle.

"For the game," the teddy bear shouted.

All three finalists lifted their arms to the sky shouting,"For the game."

Blaineley looked disgusted as she stared at the camera.

Then Bruno the bear appeared from behind the final three. Bruno roared, causing them to rush of to the docks.

All three finalists then climbed inside each of their resentful boats.

The boats were formed in a triangular space as the new captains went to the big control panel, that was placed in the front of the ship with the cannon. All three looked at the control panel and noticed there was only two big buttons, one purple, one orange.

Blaineley smiled at the screen. "Let the game's begin," she stated.

All three contestants glazed at the control monitors.

Geoff gulped as he pressed the orange button. Then suddenly his cannon aimed and fired a giant cannon ball at Bridgette's ship. This caused a dent in her ship.

"Sorry babe, didn't know," Geoff shouted over to her.

**Confessional: Bridgette looked disgusted at the camera, before she vomited on the table. (1)**

**Confessional: Shows an intern cleaning the vomit with a sponge. "Seriously," he screamed. "Sorry," Bridgette said to him off screen.**

DJ sweated as he glanced from the orange and purple buttons. The Teddy Bear then slammed his first on the purple button.

The cannon then turned and quickly fired a cannonball at Bridgette's ship. Now her side had a small hole in the front of it.

"Whoops, sorry," DJ shouted to her.

"It's OK," Bridgette replied over.

The surfer girl looked at the buttons, before pressing the purple one. This caused her cannon to aim at DJ's ship and quickly fired Mr.y Coconut at the teddy bear's ship.

"Really," Bridgette shouted to the skies.

Back on land, Blaineley snickered at the act.

She took out a mega phone and shouted in it,"Sorry! We ran out of cannon balls."

Geoff looked at his girl and thought of an idea.

"I'll win for us," Geoff said hitting the orange button again.

"What," the surfer girl quickly replied.

**Confessional: Geoff sighed. "I'm sure I can take care of DJ in the finale, then split the money with Bridgette."**

Then the cannon fired a cannonball at Bridgette's ship, making the small hole, grow bigger. Water filled in the hole, causing the ship to slowly sink.

"Oh crap," the surfer girl said.

The ship then got destroyed as the wooden planks separated and floated on the water.

Bridgette fell into the water, and quickly swam up to the surface. He hair was wet as it became sloppy and fell down to all sides of her heard. Her shirt was all wet, causing some cleverage to show.

"You sunk my battleship," the girl laughed. **(3)**

The screen flashed, and cutted to night. At the Coconut ceremony, Geoff and Bridgette held hands, as DJ sat behind them.

Blaineley walked on stage and shouted,"Alright, Bridgette, it's time for you to go."

The two love birds stood up and kissed one last time. They then shared a long hug.

"I'll win for us," Geoff said.

"I know," Bridgette said.

As they let go of each other, Bridgette sighed.

Bridgette began to walk down the bleacher stairs, as she was crying. She sniffed as she turned her head back to her boy friend.

"Geoff, wait," she said rushing back towards him.

As she was walking back up the stairs, Mr. Coconut was on the stairs. The surfer girl accidentally stumbled at the coconut, making her trip back down the stairs.

As Bridgette kept falling down the stairs, she kept landing stomach first.

She kept on stumbling until she landed face first on the red carpet.

"Bridgette," Geoff shouted as he rushed down.

"I'd be more concerned about the baby," Blaineley shouted.

_**DISCLAIMER CONFESSIONAL: "Duperghoul isn't for abortion! Even if it is falling down the stairs," duperghoul apologized.**_

As Geoff helped Bridgette up, he looked confused.

"Wait- What baby," Geoff said.

DJ also rushed down the bleachers and stood next to his pal.

"You didn't know, your girlfriend is, or was, pregnant," DJ said.

Geoff gasped as he turned to his girl.

"Is this true," Geoff said.

"Yes," Bridgette.

Blaineley slow clapped at this.

"Well, I guess I could count the miscarriage as tonight's elimination. Well, at least I think the baby is dead," Blaineley said.

"I'm sure it's fine," DJ whispered trying to cheer the couple up.

Bridgette and Geoff started crying loudly as they hugged each other.

DJ sniffed a little, and started to cry too.

All three finalists cried over the possible loss of Bridgette's baby.

Blaineley huffed as the camera turned to her.

"Alright, since today's challenge was a waste, tune in soon or a real elimination, so we can have our final two already. On Total Drama Redemption," the hostess shouted.

* * *

**See you tonight.. I'M SERIOUS! I wrote 2 chapters over the time, and the other one will be up later today..**

**I'm sorry if it's short, but come on, it was filler and I was writing 2 chapters at once**

**Now that Bridgette is saved, can she survive tonight's chapter? Or will DJ fall under pressure and quite again? Or will something stupid come up causing Geoff's elimination? FIND OUT TONIGHT!**

**Here's your darn reference guide...**

**1) Common signs of pregnancy, or at least that's what I know of.**

**2) Monopoly game reference, and boss points if you know the episode Chris said this, because I can't remember.**

**3) Battleship board game reference.**


	14. ep12: A Riddle of a Time

**Here you go! I also wrote this while writing episode 11... This is going to be awesome!**

**It's a mystery challenge, you can play too!**

* * *

Total Drama Redemption in Action

Episode 12: A Riddle of a Time

Blaineley now stood inside the crafts and services tent with the final 3. She sighed while looking at hem as they ate some cereal.

She then faked a smile at the camera.

"Last time on Total Drama Redemption," Blaineley sighed. (The camera then flashed events from the previous chapter)

"It was an all out war between the final 3," the hostess said. (Showed DJ firing a cannonball at Bridgette's ship)

"In the end, Bridgette WAS going to leave," she continued. (Bridgette was walking down the bleachers)

"But, her unborn baby possibly died," Blaineley said. (Shown the surfer girl tripping down the bleacher stairs)

The camera cut back to Blaineley. "So, now we must get rid of someone tonight, on the semi-finale of Total Drama Redemption!"

DJ held in his tears, as Geoff and Bridgette were talking about Bridgette's accident last night.

"How long were you pregnant," the dude said.

"Long enough, that the due date was this week," Bridgette sighed.

DJ spat out his cereal, making it hit Geoff in the face. Geoff brushed the cheerios off his face.

"Sorry," the teddy bear whispered.

Bridgette patted her boyfriend on the back.

"Hey, I'm sure our child is fine," Bridgette said.

"I hope so," Geoff sighed.

**Confessional: Bridgette looked at her stomach. "I'm sure the bay's fine. It has to be," she sighed.**

Then Blaineley gave all three contestants an envelope each.

"What's this," DJ asked as he opened up the envelope.

"Your challenge today is mystery themed. You will follow this clues to find the hidden guilded coconut. One that finds it, gets to eliminate anyone of their choice," Blaineley explained.

All 3 contestants read their clues.

"For your first clue, head to everyone's final destination," DJ read.

"This is to confusing," Geoff said in confusion.

"You'll do fine," Bridgette said kissing the boy on the cheek. She then stood up with DJ and left the craft and services tent.

Bridgette and DJ rushed towards the coconut ceremony. Geoff rushed outside, and began to follow them.

All three adults arrived at the coconut ceremony and began to search around for another clue.

Bridgette looked on the stage, as the boys looked on the bleachers. She then stepped on a small piece of paper, before picking it up.

It hard a bar code on it. Bridgette took out her phone and scanned the code.

The phone then sent her what the clue said.

"Your next clue lies in the near future," she read.

She thought to herself, before running off screen.

Meanwhile, DJ and Geoff kept on searching the bleachers.

DJ then saw a small piece of paper on his regular spot. He picked it up and saw the bar code. The teddy bear quickly scanned in with his phone, before getting the same clue as Bridgette did.

He smiled as he rushed towards the studios.

Geoff kept looking, until he saw the clue. He picked it up and looked confused as he saw the bar code.

"What type of fucking clue is this," he shouted.

He looked back around the ceremony.

"Do you guys know," he asked to nobody.

He dropped the unscanned bar code on the ground. He gasped at the empty coconut ceremony.

**Confessional: "They just left me to solve the riddles on my one? No biggy, I can handle it," Geoff said.**

Geoff thought to himself, before an unlit light bulb appeared over his head.

"The clue was black, so that means the next clue is someone dark," Geoff said.

Geoff then rushed away.

The screen then flashed at studio 33. Both DJ and Bridgette looked at the door.

"OK, aliens seem like in the 'near future'," DJ said opening the studio door.

The two entered the alien studio, and remembered the second episode of the original Total Drama Redemption, episode 'Alien Resurr-eggtion'.

"Now where could the clue be," DJ asked.

The two went their separate ways as they began to search around the studio.

DJ looked around a corner and saw a note attached to the wall. The teddy bear quickly snatched the note and read the clue.

"Your journey is almost over. To find the prize you are looking for, go to the area of various themes of movies," he read out loud.

**Confessional: DJ looked puzzled. "Well, I'm confused."**

DJ thought hard about the last clue.

Meanwhile Bridgette was looking around the alien studio, when she came across some type of machine.

The machine had a tube filled with some type of green liquid. She ignored that, as she noticed two giant eggs next to the machine. She sighed as she thought of her possibility of the miscarriage.

The surfer girl walked up the table with the eggs. As she cried a little, she saw a note in between the eggs. She picked it up and read it.

"Your journey is almost over. To find the prize you are looking for, go to the area of various themes of movies," Bridgette read.

"Hmm, well the film lot is filled with many themes of movies, so this is tricky," she said to herself.

Meanwhile, Geoff was seen inside the storage closet. "Well, this is as dark as it gets," he said.

He blindly walked around the closet.

Suddenly, Bridgette understood the clues. "Jinkies!"

She then hurried out of the alien studio.

All this happened as DJ was still stumped over the riddle, and Geoff was lost in the storage closet.

The screen flashed again, as Bridgette arrived at the local theater. She smiled as she entered the movie theater.

Bridgette looked around and saw the guilded Coconut on the conter top near the food court. She quickly picked him up.

"Looks like I win," she said.

That night, everyone stood by the lame-osine.

Geoff held hands with Bridgette.

"So, Bridgette, who's leaving the competition," Blaineley asked.

Bridgette turned her head to DJ.

"I'm sorry pal, but it's your time to go," she said.

"It's OK, I understand," DJ nodded.

"Final three, not so bad," he said as he walked to the doors of the lame-osine.

"I'm sure I made momma proud," he said as he got inside the lame-osine.

_Mrs. DJ was watching the show from a bar. "He didn't" she grumbled. "He could have won against Bridgette, but no, Dperghoul had other plans," she huffed._

As the lame-osine drove off, Geoff and Bridgette shared a kiss.

"Share the money when we win," Bridgette said.

"Of course, as long as you promise that our baby is safe," Geoff replied.

Blaineley smiled at the camera.

"Now that the mystery of who the finalists would be is over, it's time for the finale! Get ready for the challenge that will really shine like a star, next time on Total Drama Redemption in Action."

* * *

**You actually thought DJ would make it to the finale? Look, I know he had the spot light for a while, then his character was just in the background. So, it's a finale of Girl Friend VS Boy Friend, for the 3rd time in total drama history! Well, at least from when this was made.**

**Did you get the riddles right? **

**Here's the references... there are none, unless you can guess Bridgette's one-liner when she found out the final clue.**

**See you in 2 Saturdays for the finale and another aftermath! Again, sorry it was shortest chapter here.**


	15. The Pre-Finale Aftermath

**Here is the last aftermath of the season, though it's only my 2nd one mind you. I originally planned to keep this entire story filler free, but sh*t happens. I'll tell you about it at the end of the chapter, but I'll tell you, I planned for Cody to participate, too, but then I thought no, because he could have cameo-ed in All-stars. That didn't happen, but same story with Izzy. I wanted Dakota, so she could be elimated, before co-hosting with Blaineley, but I scrapped the idea, you can thank the idiotic mutant transformation.**

**Anyway, here's your aftermath, see you tonight for the last chapter.**

* * *

Total Drama Redemption in Action

Pre-finale Aftermath

The audience clapped, as the curtains raised.

Noah sighed as he stood in the host chair. The ten losers of this season sat on the peanut gallery.

"Welcome to the pre-finale aftermath of Total Drama Redemption in Action," Noah yawned.

He looked on his left, where the previous four losers sat at. The first six losers sat on his right.

The cynical bookworm sighed looking at the camera. "Let's take a look at the elimination order," Noah said pointing to the big screen above him.

The television had some static, before clearing its view. The very first thing the screen shown was 'Beverly' huffing at his team, before walking down into the lame-osine.

Next, Eva was shown arguing with Anne Maria, before Eva was dragged into the lame-osine.

Then Dawn sighed as she held her head down as she walked to the limo.

The screen quickly revealed Brick unconscious as several paramedics carried him out of the game.

The next slide shown LeShanwa thrown into the limo, by the other team.

Suddenly, the screen shown Harold accepting his elimination, after patting Geoff on the back.

On the complicated elimination, Justin was reaching inside his pockets, until Staci shown she had the immunity idol instead. Justin was thrown into the limo, with Staci quickly quitting the game and joining him into it.

Then Anne Maria was forced out of the game, as several interns carried her down the red carpet.

Lastly, Geoff and Bridgette were standing by the lamo-sine, as DJ waved at the couple, before entering the lame-osine.

The television screen then turned to static again, before turning off.

The audience clapped and whistled at the screenings.

Noah sighed one again. "Our first guest is Justin," he said.

Justin sighed, as he got off his seat and walked down next to Noah. Staci and Anne Maria gave the model a death glare, as Justin sat in the blue bean bag chair. The bean bag hair was now the guest chair, but to Eva breaking the real one.

Noah looked at his note cards, before turning to whom he called, 'The Anti-me.'

"How much did you enjoy your time with Staci, on a scale of one to ten," Noah read.

"A big fat zero," the model shouted.

This caused Staci to whimper a little. DJ patted her back for comfort. Noah read the next question.

"How does it fell to be the worst villain of series," he said.

Justin gasped, before shouting,"I am not!"

_The screen cut to 'Mal' sleeping and snoring._

_The screen then shown Scarlett smirking as she watched the show, before switching the channel._

_Lastly, Sugar was laughing as she was rolling around in some dirt._

Then back at the aftermath studio, Noah rolled his eyes at Justin.

"Whatever, our next guest is Staci," he said.

Staci jumped off the bleachers, before going towards the bean bag chair. She then picked up the model and threw him away with anger. Staci then sat down on the bean bag chair.

"Alright Staci, the big question on everyones minds is... are any of your tales the truth," the bookworm said.

"Of course, why would I lie? I'm not an attention hog," Staci revealed.

"Oh really," Noah sarcastically said.

"It's true, in fact my great grandfather, twice removed, Bruce invented bean bag chairs. Before him, people-," Staci continued.

"Next," Noah shouted.

Several interns came out and carried Staci off the bean bag chair. Staci was still mumbling about her ancestors.

Noah sighed. "How did she make it to the final six anyway."

"Because I was being _helped _by Justin, remember," Staci shouted from off screen.

"Let's just hurry up and get Anne Maria down here," Noah said.

Everyone clapped as she walked down the bleachers. Several boys whistled at her and threw some money on the stage. Anne Maria causally picked up the money, before sitting down on the bean bag chair.

"Alright, Anne Maria, how did it fell to lose thanks to the mutant Zeke twice," Noah said to her.

Anne Maria sighed. "Pissed, just very pissed," she huffed.

"At least last redemption season, I was tricked by someone else," she said.

"Well ya, that person was Justin," Noah shrugged.

"Ow," Justin said off screen.

The camera zoomed back to him with a bloody nose. DJ was shown standing up with both arms clinched into fists.

"I've had enough of your ways as a complete cad," the once teddy bear shouted.

Justin screamed as DJ punched him hard in his left cheek. As the model held his cheek, DJ grabbed his head, before slamming in down on his left knee.

"Please stop," the model cried.

"Nope, that was only a quarter punishment for this season," DJ shouted.

Justin screamed, as DJ tackled him to the ground, and rolled around while falling down the stairs of the bleachers. Justin landed hard on the ground first. The once teddy bear stood up and stomped on Justin's face.

"Oh god, please help me," Justin prayed.

"There is no god-," DJ started.

The audience, peanut gallery and even Noah gasped at that statement.

"For you," DJ finished.

The audience sighed of relief. Interns came out to stop DJ, but Noah stood up and blocked their path.

"Let him," Noah stated.

DJ growled as he got into a big ball of violence with Justin. The ball of violence rolled all around the stage. A few minutes later, Justin was seen crawling out of the smoke, until DJ quickly grabbed him and puled him back in.

Noah stood in front of the camera. "Go to commercial, go to commercial," he shouted as the screen cut to black.

**After the commercial break**

Justin was nowhere to be seen in the aftermath studio. DJ sat in the guest chair, with both hands covered in blood.

Everyone grew silent, as Noah began to give DJ the questions.

"Justin will be fine everyone, he's just in a comma.. we hope," Noah reassured to the camera.

Noah then turned to DJ. "Your mom is going to be pissed once she hers you almost killed Justin. How do you fell about that," Noah said.

DJ shrugged. "It comes down to one simple fact, he crossed the line and I had to make him go and not come back," he said.

"I was serving justice," DJ said.

"You got to agree with him on that," LeShawna said from the sidelines.

Noah sighed looking at the camera.

"OK, now let's have a debate, can I have every loser of this season get off their seats and stand on the stage," Noah said.

So the 9 losers stood up and gathered around Noah. Justin wasn't going to participate in this debate.

"OK, if you want Geoff to win, sit on the left side of the bleachers. Ir you want Bridgette to win, sit on the right side of the bleachers.

The nine losers scattered on the stage, before sitting down.

On Geoff's side, DJ, Staci, Anne Maria, Brick, and Eva sat down on the bleachers.

On Bridgette's side, Dawn, Beverly, Harold and LeShawna sat down on the bleachers.

"Well, there you have it folks, the finale is taking place right about now, let's sit back and watch," Noah said to the camera.

The audience clapped, as the camera zoomed back to the television screen. It show Blaineley on the stage of the Coconut Ceremony. Geoff and Bridgette were sceen on the bleachers at noon.

* * *

**Well, that's it for the aftermath. No references here, unless you can find some I placed.**

**Anyone want Trent in this season? Well, he was in last season, and did pretty good. I didn't add him this time, so I can keep it even boys and girls, though I couldn't get it to work as Original VS Revenge, so I decided, make it take place during All-Stars, with 3 teams. **

**Could be finalist- Staci VS Justin (Ha, I don't know what I was thinking) Anne Maria VS Bridgette (Wanted a girl VS girl, but then decided no, due to the other options, just being a bit better) DJ VS Bridgette (Was confirmed last chapter, because it originally was DJ's story. But then...) Geoff VS Bridgette (I realized that it became more of the story of Geoff and Bridgette's struggle.) **

**Oh, is it wrong to listen to My Little Pony songs while I wrote DJ beating the living shit out of Justin? IRONY!**

**See you tonight for the grand finale! **


	16. ep13: And That's a Rap

**It's the finale people! You're going to love and tolerate it, or else!**

**Who's going to win? Let's take a look, and then I'm done with Total Drama for a year. **

**It's all added up to the battle of the bands finale!**

* * *

Total Drama Redemption in Action

Episode 13: And that's a Rap

At the peach of noon, Bridgette and Geoff sighed looking at each other. They were at the Coconut Award Ceremony sitting on the bleachers, as Blaineley was standing on the stage.

The hostess looked at the camera, before recapping the entire season. "This season on Total Drama Redemption," she started. (The screen started to show past clips of the show)

"13 episodes, 12 losers, 3 teams, and only one winner," Blaineley said. (Shown the original 3 teams, Omega Cowboys- Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, and Beverly. Charley Horses- LeShawna, Harold, Brick, and Dawn. Vito Jerseys- Anne Maria, Justin, Staci, and Anne Maria.)

"In 8 episodes, 6 losers became even bigger losers by leaving before the merge," the hostess continued. (In a quick flash, the screen revealed the first six eliminations)

"Then, we quickly got rid of another four," she said. (Then the screen flashed the previous four eliminations)

"Our so called villains, did nothing," Blaineley sighed. (Shown Justin and Staci tricking Anne Maria and Eva into fighting, it also shown Staci forcefully kissing Justin a few times)

"Geoff said that Bridgette wasn't the prettiest contestant, leading into a sub-plot for like 4 episodes," she explained. (Shown Geoff trying to talk to Bridgette, but she kept ignoring him.)

"Oh, and most importantly, Bridgette _was _pregnant during the season, but kept it a secret," Blaineley quickly added. (Shown all of Bridgette's signs and hints of pregnancy, before showing her tripping down the bleachers)

The screen then cut back to the show. Blaineley then grinned at the camera.

"Now, let's see if this finale will be better the Chris's All-Stars one, which I think is staring up now," she stated.

"On Total Drama Redemption in Action," she shouted, as the theme song played. (You can view it on the 'Half-termath')

After the theme song played, Blaineley turned to the last two.

"Alright, let's get this over with. The winner of todays challenge get a special batch of snake and spider stew," Blaineley said to them. **(yum)**

Geoff and Bridgette nearly puked when they heard that.

"I'm just joking with you, the prize money is one million dollars," Blaineley stated.

"We are sharing the money anyway, so what's the fucking point," Geoff said.

"For ratings, besides it's in your contract. We can't just skip the grand finale," the hostess said showing off the money case.

"Let's just hope we get to keep the money," Bridgette said.

_Start All-Stars spoiler..._

_Mike, the one who did completely nothing during that season, was seen pulling a sword._

_Chris was shown about to give him the money, until he recieved a call from the producers._

_After the phone call, he never handed over the money, as everyone was distracted from Wawankwa sinking. **(spoil)**_

_End All-Stars spoiler_

"For the finale, we decide on a battle. A battle of the bands," Blaineley said.

Trent, Tyler, and Cody came from behind the curtains and walked on to the stage.

The ninjas from 'Super Smash Ninjas' were in the bleachers watching the show.

"I'm here to teach you how to write songs," Trent introduced.

"And we are here to play back up for you guys," Tyler said holding Cody close.

Next Bruno the bear and the psycho killer came out and stood next to Blaineley. Everyone but the hostess screamed at the sight of the killer.

"Now calm down, he's just here to judge the battle," Blaineley said.

"Are you sure," Cody whimpered as he peed his pants.

"Yes, now Trent do your work," Blaineley said as she lead Bruno and the killer away from the area.

Trent then glared at the finalist.

"Never expected you two to be the final two, to be honest," he said.

"Me either, I was having doubts that I'll make it since the merge," Geoff hinted.

"Alright, so the first thing you do in making music is having a beat-," Trent started.

* * *

A few moments later, Geoff and Bridgette were on the stage. They both held mics in their hands.

Tyler was on the stage with a piano.

Trent was on the stage with his new guitar.

Cody was on the stage with a trumpet.

As the ninjas sat on the bleachers, the three judges sat in the front row seat. The judges were Bruno, Blaineley and the psycho killer.

"Alright, best verses wins. Now sing," Blaineley said.

The 3 cameos started to play their beat, before the couple started to sing.

* * *

**Bridgette**

.Hey all! Welcome to the greatest storm! **(song)**

I'm going beat my boyfriend.

After we're done singing,

the season will come to an end.

I've got a heart of gold,

with the winning spirit.

If you are being a pain in the ass,

you can kiss it.

The surfer girl is here to win.

I pay that the baby is fine.

**Geoff**

Hey al! Welcome to the greatest storm! **(song)**

I'm going to beat my girlfriend.

After we're done singing,

the season will come to an end.

I will win my girls heart back,

and then collect my prize money.

With these lyrics it'll be easy,

Another season for this show would be stupid really.

The party dude is here to win.

I also hope the baby is fine.

**Bridgette...**

Whooooah! AW!

* * *

Bridgette suddenly gagged dropping her mic.

"Oh no," she cried.

"Why'd you stop," Blaineley growled from the judge booth.

"I couldn't think of a rhyme," Bridgette sarcastically said. **(erb)**

"I think my water broke," Bridgette cried.

Everyone gasped at that statement.

"Get her to the infirmary, stat," Blaineley called out.

Several paramedics quickly rushed on the stage and placed Bridgette on a stretcher. They then rolled her off-screen, with Geoff rushing after them.

* * *

For censorship, the camera cut to the aftermath studio as the possible baby was being delivered.

The entire peanut gallery, minus Justin, were on the edge of their seats for the baby's fate.

"I'm telling you guys, the baby is dead," LeShawna shouted throughout the studio.

"Well ya, Bridgette fell down the bleachers stomach first," Anne Maria added.

"Now now, I'm sure it's fine," DJ said.

"By my calculations, it'll be a girl," Harold said.

"Nah, it'll be a boy, trust me," Brick stated.

"You wanna bet," the geek smirked.

"Yeah," the cadet said.

Noah stood up from the host chair.

"Alright how about this, if the baby is a girl, Harold will be in the next redemption season. If it's a boy, then Brick will be in the next redemption season," Noah settled.

"Deal," Harold and Brick said together.

"Guys look the baby's coming out. It's fine, see," Dawn said pointing to the television screen.

Everyone grew silent as they watched the screen, as the baby was being pushed out.

* * *

Bridgette was shouting with pain as she lied on the bed. Geoff was on the right of the bed and had Bridgette have a strong grip on his arm.

The doctor sat down and pulled the baby out from Bridgette's vagina.

"Don't worry it's alive," the doctor said snipping off the cord.

The baby was breathing heavily as it was sleeping.

"Oh thank god," Geoff said.

"Yeah, but we just can't keep it," Bridgette said.

Geoff gasped looking at his girlfriend.

"What the hell do you mean? This is our child," Geoff shouted.

"Look at us, we aren't ready for children. We are still immature and don't have the responsibility for it," Bridgette sighed.

The doctor then grabbed a small pistol from his pocket and placed it next to the baby's head.

"Just say the words, and I'll do it," the doctor said placing his finger on the trigger.

"Oh fuck no," Geoff shouted grabbing the baby from the doctor.

"So, what are we going to do then," Geoff said turning to Bridgette.

"We give him a better home, duh," Bridgette sighed on the bed.

The prize money was placed under all Geoff Juniors insurance needs, and college fund. All Geoff and Bridgette wanted was safety for him so they had to give him up to a foster house, with them occasionally visiting him. It was better this way.

* * *

**So who won... the baby. If you want to, you can judge the song and say who won that.**

**It's over, you can now review your entire thoughts on the whole season. Season 3 will come out in 2016, and it will include the Pahkitew cast. I'm taking the year off from writing Total Drama, so I can become a better writer by that time, and most importantly it will take place after the Ridonculous Race season. Hey, you never get to old for cartoons.**

**So, Brick in season 3, while Harold isn't? I think I made the right choice, even though you still need to wait for it. Tempted to have twins with the other being a girl, but then I decided, I don't want Harold next season. **

**Oh, and if I got the birth scene a bit off, my excuse is that I'm not going to a hospital to see it live right now, I'm still only 18 guys. **

**I had some help on the songs, because I was too tired of writing songs for 'Pasta With The Creeps'. I only edited it together. So here are my guests-**

**Siily Lilly- as Bridgette's songs**

**Jurassic**** Storm- as Geoff's songs**

**Redemption series inspiration- News of All-Stars, mostly Total Drama Avengeance: Old Losers VS New Losers by chrisADT1**

**Challenge inspiration- Well, I help out with rap battles on fanfiction, and guilty I've been watching to much MLP: Rainbow Rocks.**

**References in this chapter- (Not numbered, because I wrote this chapter in random parts)**

**yum: Oogie Boogie rewards his comrades with Snake and Spider stew, from Nightmare before Christmas. Wait! Does that mean he's a cannibal?**

**spoil: It was the worst finale in my opinion. OR even the worst season, I'm sorry, but All-Stars didn't live up to it's hype.**

**erb: A line from Epic Rap Battles of History, Ghost Busters VS Myth Busters.**

**Song: Start up from 'Knight of the Wind'. Siily Lilly just LOVES Sonic the Hedgehog games, so that was expected.**


End file.
